Trilogia Sediento de ti 3 :La llave de su sangre
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: EL mundo que menos esperaba que fuese real lo era… La alegría, el miedo y la expectativa tomaron por sorpresa a Lucy Heartfilia al encontrarse con que sus escritos no eran más que el espejo del mundo tras las sombras del suyo, encontrándose en una cruzada de sangre, atracción y decisión…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el "Reto de colores" del fandom Fairy Tail
1. La última vez

**La llave de mi libertad.**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Random:**

 **Color 1:** Amaranto

 **Color 2:** Dorado

 **Summary:**

 **EL mundo que menos esperaba que fuese real lo era…**

 **la alegría, el miedo y la expectativa tomaron por sorpresa a Lucy Heartfilia cuando se encontró con que sus escritos no eran más que el espejo del mundo tras las sombras del suyo, encontrándose en una cruzada de sangre, atracción y decisión** **…** **Es** **te conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island "Reto de colores" de Fairy Tail.**

 **Continuación de obsesión y la luz de mi sangre...**

 **Tiempo: A.U.(Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 490**

 **1**

Los grandes juegos de la Armada de Fiore habían terminado.

La fiesta mas conglomerada del reino para la alta sociedad en el castillo del rey, era la conmemoración del campeonato de los diferentes regimientos militares del continente y del país.

Eran quienes defendían a Isghal de posibles invasiones y de ataques inesperados de otras partes.

Los nobles y diferentes líderes de los Regimientos conocidos como "Gremios" estaban en contacto solo en este momento. Los reyes de los diferentes países y continentes venían a disfrutar de las continuas muestras de poder del reino de Fiore tan conocidas por todo el mundo.

Ella sentía que este no era su lugar.

Esperaba regresar a su ático favorito en la mansión Heartfilia donde podía sentirse a gusto y dejar volar todos sus pensamientos a cualquier lugar que deseara.

Soltó un suspiro, mientras un mesero pasaba cerca y tomando una copa de vino bebió un sorbo.

Estaba allí mas por cuestiones de negocios con su padre que para divertirse y felicitar a los ganadores de una competencia que no conocía ni aun había visto para su comodidad.

Observo la estancia, ni siquiera conocía a la mayoría de los que se encontraban allí.

Su padre pretendía simplemente crear algunas alianzas, y negocios beneficiosos para la Familia Heartfilia.

Odiaba todo aquello, era para el solo una transacción comercial, una forma de publicidad barata y de forma sutil de buscarle un marido.

Su padre estaba hablando en el segundo piso con algunos hombres de negocios y figuras públicas que caminaban cerca de él. Sentía que la vigilaban, llenándola más de una molesta incomodidad al ver al segundo piso una silueta oscura con sus ojos brillantes perturbadores, mirando el salón abajo y por un instante se habían quedado fijamente, como si el resto del mundo no existiera.

Gracias a alguien al lado de aquella silueta en las sombras, pudo despegar su mirada de aquel extraño.

Se decía que en aquel salón se hallaban los más prestigiosos embajadores e inclusive el rey de Fiore y del gran imperio Álvarez.

La presentación en sociedad hacia dos años había dejado a múltiples pretendientes, tras de ella. Su cabello rubio no tanto sino como el trigo dorado, sus ojos marrones aunque comunes parecían ser encantadores, llevaba un hermoso vestido de color claro que acentuaba sus atributos y combinándose con su piel clara no tan pálida junto al dinero era una de las que mas sobresalía entre las debutantes de sociedad…demasiado, por cierto.

Ya no podía soportar mas esto, esta seria la ultima vez.

Deslizándose entre la multitud, se adentro y se apresuro a salir del salón agarrando el borde de su vestido. Las lámparas de araña dejaron tenues las luces de las velas, al entrar al pasillo donde, faroles con luz eléctrica hacia contraste con el interior y sonrío al saber que no se darían cuenta.

Volviendo de vez en cuando la mirada atrás, para pasar desapercibida entre las sombras del pasillo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao! Aquí esta mi respuesta al reto de colores en un long-fic espero les guste arrivedercci!**


	2. No debió ver

**La llave de mi libertad.**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Random:**

 **Color 1:** Amaranto

 **Color 2:** Dorado

 **Summary:**

 **EL mundo que menos esperaba que fuese real lo era…**

 **la alegría, el miedo y la expectativa tomaron por sorpresa a Lucy Heartfilia cuando se encontró con que sus escritos no eran más que el espejo del mundo tras las sombras del suyo, encontrándose en una cruzada de sangre, atracción y decisión…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island "Reto de colores" de Fairy Tail.**

 **Continuación de obsesión y la luz de mi sangre...**

 **Tiempo: A.U.(Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 510 Aprox.**

 **2**

Volviendo de vez en cuando la mirada atrás, para pasar entre las sombras del pasillo.

Las voces se hicieron mas tenues y escucho murmullos como decían los rumores de la alta sociedad de Fiore; pudo avistar las puertas dobles talladas de manubrios dorados que la separaban del jardín y apresurándose a sentir el viento que le daba indicio a su libertad.

Al abrir las puertas se encontró con el jardín iluminado por la luz de la luna, una que se ocultaba tras las nubes.

Adentrándose rodeada de paredes de arbustos que ocultaban el centro, donde una fuente bañada por la luz plateada dejaba ver al agua caer como miles de estrellas.

Sonrío se apresuro, el lugar era perfecto en medio del bullicio.

se deslizo por el oscurecido sendero, le pareció escuchar un gemido. Sacudió la cabeza hizo que los rizos de su cabello rebotarán de un lado a otro, no se podía decir que ella era una niña y tampoco mayor para ser una mujer.

Sus zapatos resonaron en las sombras y pudo ver un banco caoba tallado, cerca de allí.

Se detuvo al ver unas siluetas cerca de las paredes que colindaban con los limites de la propiedad, parecían dos amantes en un encuentro secreto.

Trago en seco para retroceder un paso, parecían pasar a un momento mas intimo de lo que debía mirar. Tensa se quedo quieta para no ser vista, escucho un quejido de la mujer para ver al hombre disfrutar al besar su cuello, mientras, ella revolvía el cabello de él con una de sus manos.

El levanto la cabeza, para volver a ocultarla en su cuello.

Y, al darle la luz plateada a la mujer se fijo en el líquido que se deslizaba por la piel de la mujer.

Él levanto la mirada, para ver el color amaranto brillantes fijos en ella y un extraño brillo de indiferencia.

Los dientes blancos expuestos, después de pasar la lengua por la piel y su extraña silueta recortada en las sombras indicio de un hombre bastante fuerte para su edad.

Parecía vestir elegante, como indicaba las pocas luces que llegaban hasta ellos.

El pequeño hilo de sangre la saco de su hechizo.

Los latidos de su corazón parecían ensordecedores, aunque, al principio pensó que sentía miedo ahora no.

Era una sensación ardiente, como si el aceite caliente de una lámpara o la cera ardiente de una vela recorrieran su piel.

Apretó el suave chal, observo el oscuro traje y el chaleco de botones dorados junto al corbatín Amaranto que parecía plegado, volvió sus ojos a la decaída chica a un lado.

–Discúlpeme, señor–comento titubeando-P-Pensé… que el lugar estaba solo… Oh, yo me iré sin ningún problema…

Observo como deslizo un pañuelo del mismo brillo de sus ojos, en la comisura de sus labios, turbada, por alguna razón sabía que si se movía él la atraparía.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao! Oh, me quede mas confusa en este manga 491; bueno espero que el de la semana próxima Mashima no sea tan troll.**


	3. Ojos

**La llave de su sangre:**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Random:**

 **Color 1:** Amaranto

 **Color 2:** Dorado

 **Summary:**

 **EL mundo que menos esperaba que fuese real lo era…**

 **la alegría, el miedo y la expectativa tomaron por sorpresa a Lucy Heartfilia cuando se encontró con que sus escritos no eran más que el espejo del mundo tras las sombras del suyo, encontrándose en una cruzada de sangre, atracción y decisión…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island "Reto de colores" de Fairy Tail.**

 **Continuación de obsesión y la luz de mi sangre...**

 **Tiempo: A.U.(Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 686 Aprox.**

 **3**

– _No importa_ –comento su voz gutural, pero, las sombras acentuaban los rasgos masculinos de él.

Solo destacaban sus brillantes y deslumbrantes ojos de color amaranto.

— _No me molesta su_ _compañía…—_ Trago en seco, su cabello despeinado se movió con un viento fuerte, que se arremolino a su alrededor y encontrarse con aquel extraño tras ella, sus brazos la atenazaron en su lugar exponiendo su cuello a la luz de la luna.

– _Hueles muy dulce_ _, humana…_ –murmuro junto a la piel de su garganta, la áspera lengua hizo que su cuerpo se relajará algo que pareció detenerlo— _No tiene Sentido,_ _la gracia de esto era el miedo..._

Se aparto, y volviéndose solo pudo percibir como se desvanecía su figura en las sombras.

Se estremeció al ver a la chica joven en el suelo, con sus ojos nublados y recordando la extraña presencia de aquel temible hombre que parecía mas de un mundo imaginario.

Tal vez su imaginación, le había jugado una mala pasada.

– _Una humana, tan extraña_ _…_ –escucho su voz arrastrada por el viento, y levanto la mirada hacia el enorme castillo del rey, la luna brillo en plata sobre aquel siniestro lugar.

Abrió sus ojos al cielo, llevándose una mano al pecho cuyos latidos eran fuertes mientras el viento frio, parecía calmar su ardiente piel y las hebras de su dorado cabello.

 _Un año después…_

–¡Lu-chan! –exclamo una chica bajita de cabellos azules corto tras el escritorio de la recepción —¿Qué buscas?

La pequeña peliazul, levanto sus ojos para ver a una rubia con un moño atado a un lado.

Vestía camisa de algodón manga larga, y una falda beige hasta las rodillas junto a unas botas de invierno.

Parecía deslizar sus dedos sobre los libros, estaba en la sección de historia.

—Algo sobre el imperio Álvarez y sobre los reinos de Ishgal—respondió y se volvió, dejando ver en sus ojos marrones un brillo de alegría que no tenía antes.

Vio como tomaba dos libros gruesos, y de tapa dura dejándolos caer sobre la recepción con una sonrisa.

—Aunque hay poco, puede servir.

—¿Y, eso?—pregunto la chica peli celeste, arqueando una ceja.

—Pienso viajar en mis vacaciones, Levy-chan—respondió la rubia con una sonrisa en sus ojos marrones—Además, creo que cambiar de ambiente será mejor.

Lucy Heartfilia había perdido demasiado, tras dejar a su padre tenía que sobrevivir y Levy sabia que su amiga ocultaba sus sentimientos, tras aquella sonrisa trémula.

"De verdad, necesitaba unas vacaciones" pensó mientras asentía.

Lucy y ella habían sido amigas, desde que la conoció el año anterior.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser dulce y cariñosa, escondía un profundo dolor que parecía cargar en sus hombros.

Trabajaban en la gran biblioteca de kardia, dónde estaban los libros mas antiguos desde la guerra entre los continentes hasta sus días.

Lucy organizaba y guiaba a los lectores para buscar sus temas preferidos, en los estantes correctos.

Un chico de cabello negro con sus ojos alegres, se acerco al estante.

Romeo Colbolt era divertido y asistía a la secundaria de Fiore solía venir seguido.

—Hola, Romeo-kun—comento Levy, al ver el libro que había dejado sobre el estante—¿Vampiros?

La portada con un murciélago junto a una hermosa dama, y en letras grandes: _Carmilla_.

—Es un trabajo de Totomaru-sensei—se encogió de hombros —Escogiéramos un libro de genero ficción, y, bueno me gusta este tema.

—Oh, ya veo—comento alegre y saco un formato de préstamo señalando—Ya sabes, firmas aquí y aquí.

—Levy-san, ya se—se quejo el chico, vestía un uniforme normal y su chaqueta de invierno.

—Nos vemos, Levy-chan—se despidió lucy ajustando su bufanda sobre la chaqueta y tras ella escuchó a la pelo celeste despedirse.

"Se acerca una tormenta" pensó, sus ojos marrones observaron el cielo comenzar a teñirse gris y apretó el abrigo alrededor de si misma.

Caminaba por las calles de magnolia muy tarde en la noche, pues, su casa quedaba un poco lejos.

Esa noche, se festejaba en el palacio mercurio los grandes juegos y solo se estremeció al pensar en ello.

A su mente, vino la imagen de unos ojos color amaranto.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno, aquí os dejo el tercero y pues acomodar las ideas junto al tiempo.**


	4. Un desconocido

**La llave de sangre:**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Random:**

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Le gusta: La noche**

 **No le gusta: temer**

 **Summary:**

 **EL mundo que menos esperaba que fuese real lo era…**

 **la alegría, el miedo y la expectativa tomaron por sorpresa a Lucy Heartfilia cuando se encontró con que sus escritos no eran más que el espejo del mundo tras las sombras del suyo, encontrándose en una cruzada de sangre, atracción y decisión…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island "R** **itual d** **e** **iniciación: NALU**." **de Fairy Tail.**

 **Continuación de obsesión y la luz de mi sangre...**

 **Tiempo: A.U.(Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 507 Aprox.**

 **4**

Lucy vio venir la tormenta mientras caminaba, estaba a gusto porque a pesar de todas las festividades y la gente, la noche era perfecta.

Se había detenido a ver algunos estantes, en una tienda de antigüedades y vio lo que parecía una de las constelaciones.

Aunque hubiese costado un poco caro, Lucy estaba decidida a tener las 12 y se decían rumores de una 13ava. su madre las coleccionaba, amaba la noche y lo que representaba para ella: Libertad.

Lo que no le agradaba, era la sensación de ser observada y mucho menos, a esas horas, cuando las calles comenzaban a quedar solas.

Venían a su mente unos ojos de un color perturbador y sus latidos parecían acelerarse. "¿A que venia eso?" pensó negando e insegura, aceleró el paso.

cruzó entre la gente y giro hacia un oscuro callejón, a veces el miedo te llevaba a cometer estupideces.

se detuvo al ver la oscuridad del callejón, para ver una figura de pie mirándola con suficiencia. "Es que no aprendía" se reprendió así misma mientras apretaba su carpeta, allí entre sus pechos estaba su obra maestra.

"Sabia que había sido una mala idea irse sola y que tal descuido podía costar la vida" pensó al ver hacia atrás y encontrarse con otras dos personas.

"Realmente, ahora si estoy en problemas" pensó, tragando en seco.

Odiaba sentir esa sensación de miedo y temor, más, cuándo había pasado por tantas cosas para llegar a lo que era hoy.

—Creo que será un buen aperitivo en el mercado negro, se ve deliciosa —comento uno de esos indeseables, vio como se relamía los labios —Pero, primero hay que saber que tal sabe, ¿No?

Se estremeció, algo en su mente se removió. causando que su corazón se acelerará, su respiración agitarse y su histeria crecer.

—P-Puedo entregarles mi dinero y-y también el teléfono —odio su voz temblorosa, pero, si quería salvar su vida debía hacer algo y rápido —Pueden llevarse todo, pero, no me hagan d-daño.

Vio como se burlaban, sus comentarios ofensivos y todo aquello provocó en ella, un ataque de histeria suicida.

Se lanzó con toda su fuerza contra el mas cerca que estaba y aun así, parecía haber golpeado contra un muro.

—¿Acaso pensabas escapar con eso?—comento uno de los bandidos —Creo que Salamander, estará complacido con ella.

La sujetaron de ambos brazos sobre su cabeza, los latidos de su corazón eran fuertes y sabia que moriría, al ver los largos colmillos de sus captores.

"¡Dios, ayúdame!" pensó al salir un sollozo de su garganta.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Un hombre en el umbral del callejón, vestía de traje y sombrero como un disfraz —Jugar con los humanos esta prohibido, ¿No?

—¡No te metas donde no te llaman!—grito uno, se lanzo a atacarle y Lucy pudo ver como en cámara lenta, el hombre golpeaba incinerando el rostro del otro.

Los gritos de dolor, impactaron a los otros y vio un cabello rosa que se exponía, mientras el sombrero que lo cubrió caía al suelo dejando ver unos ojos negros. **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Ciao! espero les guste adelanto algo por aquí y por allá, además de que pues aun aprendiendo sobre lo que debo mejorar** **.**

 **Eso si, mes tan chévere con tormentas y lluvia es septiembre…*0* hermoso.**


	5. Hielo del alma

**Trilogía Sediento de ti: La llave de su sangre.**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island

 **Random:**

 **Gray Fullbuster:**

 **Le gusta:** **Rock And Roll**

 **No le gusta** **:** **El fuego**

 **Summary:**

 **En el mundo de los vampiros, uno buscaba venganza y al entrar al palacio de Mercurius en la capital de Fiore, Crocus. descubrió al General Invierno y algo más..E** **ste fic corresponde a la actividad: "** **Ritual de Iniciación: Gruvia"** **del foro C.I. de Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo:** **A.U.(Universo Alternativo)**

 **Palabras:** **501 a** **prox.**

 **5\. Hielo en el Alma**

 _En Crocus, capital de Fiore…_

 _Castillo Mercurio._

Sintió el frío deslizarse de entre sus dedos, el sonido de la guitarra en sus oídos parecía ser perfecto para lo que haría.

" _he water was getting higher and higher"_

Las palabras de ese Rock sonaron tras los audífonos, mientras parecía dar un paso tras otro hacia lo que seria su venganza.

Hacia ya más de 10 años de su muerte, por supuesto era inevitable siendo humana y sabiendo que era el culpable de ello.

El sonido de las botas, era lo único que se escuchaba en el pasillo y el crujir de sus dedos en sus guantes de cuero.

" _My arms kept getting more and more tired._

 _And the harder I would try, the further I would dive down…"_

Estaba tan cansado, llevo su mano izquierda a sus labios y apartó el guante con sus dientes.

" _So I gave up and I finally let go Stop trying to save myself and be my own hero And when I opened my eyes, that's when I realized You were there the whole time"_

Miró el brazo derecho, era una oscura garra y apretándola en un puño dejo que la sangre se filtrara en la palma.

Era el resultado de su muerte, el poder del Demon Slayer.

Coloco la palma sobre la puerta de goznes fuertes, miró como el frío de su piel comenzaba a filtrarse en el material y vio como se fracturaba, para ser pulverizadas.

—Eso es imposible…—murmuro el pelinegro, mirando un bloque de hielo y en el, un cuerpo de una mujer parecía envuelto en una capa de vaho.

Su cabello Azul que parecía flotar alrededor de su rostro, su piel pálida y su cuerpo expuesto tan traslúcido.

—En verdad, deberías dejar esa mala costumbre —Se volvió para ver un albino, tras sus lentes se escondía sus ojos caobas —Sabes como arruinar una sorpresa, Gray Fullbuster.

El pelinegro vestía una chaqueta de cuero, su brazo derecho estaba comprometido por la peligrosa magia oscura y sus ojos caobas, mientras su piel pálida conservaba una cicatriz en particular en el abdomen.

—Aun la venganza, corre por tus venas ¿eh?—comento el general invierno —Esta es solo una fracción de ella, el resto volvió al ciclo de la vida y la muerte.

Ella había muerto en sus brazos, aunque hubiera matado al imbécil presente y causante de este futuro, uno sin ella.

Ella había querido salvarlo, el sentía su sangre aun recorrer su cuerpo y por primera vez, se había acercado tanto a alguien.

El frío había calado en el alma, cuando a su mente llegaban los momentos en que podía haberla traído a su mundo y hoy estaría con el…no ahí, en el hielo.

— Water Maker Blood, una técnica peligrosa y de transferencia mágica —comento Invel, mientras miraba al pálido cuerpo —Realmente superaron mis expectativas, ni esperaba tales posibilidades…

Gray expuso sus colmillo en una amenaza, una que deseaba cumplir.

—Ella ha estado esperando por ti, Demon Slayer —fijo sus ojos tras los lentes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bien, aquí esta el drabble para Gray day, pronto el 10 entrega del Gruvia.**

 **Tuve que editarlo, era demasiado spoilers para más adelante.**


	6. Estoy aquí

**Trilogía Sediento de ti: La llave de su sangre.**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island

 **Random:**

 **Gray Fullbuster:**

 **Le gusta:** **Rock And Roll**

 **No le gusta** **:** **El fuego**

 **Summary:**

 **En el mundo de los vampiros, uno buscaba venganza y al entrar al palacio de Mercurius en la capital de Fiore, Crocus. descubrió al General Invierno y algo más..E** **ste fic corresponde a la actividad: "** **Ritual de Iniciación: Gruvia"** **del foro C.I. de Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo:** **A.U.(Universo Alternativo)**

 **Palabras:** **460 a** **prox.**

 **5\. Estoy aquí**

Gray desconfió del infeliz ante él, pero, sin dejar su atención del cuerpo de ella.

—Ella fue sellada en el hielo, gracias a ti—comento, con una sonrisa miró al hielo puro —Es extraño, pero, ella esta ligada contigo y es poderosa, no cualquier humano podría hacer aquello.

Sus ojos fijos en la peliazul, por el rabillo del ojo observó al general invierno.

—Aun me desconcierta lo que sucedió, nada salió como predije—vio como sacaba una lacrima, la coloco entre sus dedos —pero, quien me confunde mas es el príncipe y su petición, desear la felicidad de un antiguo camarada…—negó con la cabeza y suspiro —realmente, eso no tiene sentido.

Vio como la Lacrima se tornaba color rojiza, vio como las llamas lamían la esfera de cristal mágico y su calidez, era una que conocía.

—Este es un regalo de E.N.D.—escucho aquel nombre y el odio creció, tanto o más que las brasas que ahora odiaba —Ella, esta viva y esto solo será un regalo.

Vio como lanzaba la esfera, iba a explotar el hielo y aunque pudo pensar que era una trampa, se lanzo a atrapar la lacrima.

Esta se deslizó entre sus dedos, para luego de esta emerger llamas tan ardientes y que incendiaron rápidamente el bloque.

Gray vio como en un instante, el hielo era pulverizado y con él, la única mujer que realmente había amado.

—¡Eres un miserable!—grito, lanzó un puñetazo al General y este pareció fracturarse en hielo.

No, el imbécil nunca había estado allí y había jugado con él.

—Ya te lo dije.. —comento la mitad del rostro del albino, que solo era un títere del verdadero —Ella cumplió su ciclo de vida, ahora, solo liberé lo que faltaba.

Con ira, el pelinegro pulverizó con su brazo derecho al títere y apretó sus dientes.

Definitivamente, cazaría y destruiría a E.N.D.

Su indecisión había llevado a perder la guerra, había llevado a este mundo sin ella.

Golpeó la pared, para luego desaparecer en una destructiva ola de frío, que explotó la habitación donde estaba.

 _Oak Town_

Aquella noche en la estación de trenes de Oak, se movían muchos pasajeros a Magnolia.

Entre ellos, allí admirando como el cielo se nublaba y hacia aparición la lluvia, una peliazul esperaba paciente a que el tren se detuviera.

—" _Señoras y señores, el tren con destino a Magnolia saldrá en cinco_ minutos"—la voz del parlante la saco de su ensoñación, vestía un gorro de lana y un suéter de botones con una falda de lana junto a unas botas hasta las rodillas.

—Señorita, apresúrese—comento el guarda del tren, ella lo vio con sus enormes ojos azules —La puede dejar el tren, ¿A dónde va?

—Estoy aquí y voy a Magnolia —respondió con una sonrisa.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bien, aquí esta el drabble para Gray day, pronto el 10 entrega del Gruvia.**

 **Tuve que editarlo, era demasiado spoilers para más adelante.**


	7. Flowers

**La llave de su sangre:**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Misión de 100 años: Cien Formas de decir "Te amo "**

 **Y "Reto de Colores"**

 **Frase:**

 **51."¿Estás segura/o?"**

 **99\. Ten cuidado**

 **Summary:**

 **EL mundo que menos esperaba que fuese real lo era…**

 **la alegría, el miedo y la expectativa tomaron por sorpresa a Lucy Heartfilia cuando se encontró con que sus escritos no eran más que el espejo del mundo tras las sombras del suyo, encontrándose en una cruzada de sangre, atracción y decisión…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island** **de** **Fairy Tail.**

 **Continuación de obsesión y la luz de mi sangre...**

 **Tiempo: A.U.(Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: aprox.**

 **7**

" **Flowers"**

Lucy pudo ver como en cámara lenta, el recién llegado colocaba una de sus manos en el rostro y lo lanzaba contra la pared, para golpear al otro con una patada, haciendo resonar un "Crack" de alguno de aquellos maleantes.

Era una danza macabra, una en la que aquel pelirosa era el protagonista y sus fuertes músculos resaltaban en el traje. sacudió una pelusa de su traje, se volvió para verla algo que le produjo un escalofrío.

— **¿Qui-Quién es usted**? —pregunto temblorosa, una de las hojas de su carpeta se deslizo al suelo y maldijo para si misma, no debía moverse ahora con ese sujeto allí.

Vio como se acercaba a ella, trago en seco al mirar el cabello rosado despeinarse y entre sus dedos tomar la hoja de papel, donde con su puño y letra había escrito el comienzo del próximo tomo de su novela.

La sorpresa en aquellos ojos negros, que miraban de ella al papel y viceversa.

— **Tu…¿Eres quien escribe esto?—** pregunto.

"Ahora si, estamos de maravilla. Respondiendo con otra pregunta y ¿Qué quiere decir eso?" pensó arqueando una ceja, al verle la ira pareció estallar en su interior, para desbocarse con esas simples palabras.

— **No creo que lo escribas, tu una mujer…**

— **¡¿Quién rayos te crees tu?!—** exploto ella, en su mente la razón gritaba "Recuerda es mala idea", mientras la ignoraba — **¡¿Acaso por ser mujer no se como escribir?! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces, idiota!**

Vio la sorpresa en los ojos del hombre, a su respuesta y su "chica interior" sonrió de satisfacción. Impulsándola a seguir, las alarmas en su cabeza sonaron fuertes.

— **¿Qué me puede decir alguien con el cabello rosado y vestido para una fiesta de disfraz?** —comento sarcástica, vio como su humor cambiaba al referirse al color de cabello.

"¡Lucy, detente!" gritaba la razón, una que ignoraba "¡Mira a los tipos alrededor!"

Miró de soslayo, estaban muertos y ellos eran "muertos vivientes", deseo no haberse dejado llevar por su ira.

— **Eh, yo no me refería a que tu color de cabello te hace ver** …—trago en seco.

— **¿Afeminado?** —pregunto sarcástico, la acorraló con sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

— **No, eso no es lo que quise decir…yo…—** titubeo **.**

— **¿Estas segura?** —sintió su aliento en el cuello, mientras el aroma a bosque de él se filtraba en sus fosas nasales — **Hueles muy bien, como flores…Ten cuidado por donde pisas.**

El se apartó de ella, para mirarla desde su posición.

— **¿Cuál es tu nombre? —** pregunto con una sonrisa, dejando expuestos los colmillos.

— **L-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia—** respondio, mirando al chico.

— **Es bueno conocerte, Luigi** —respondio, le vio extender una mano— **Pero, es hora de decir Adiós.**

Sintió el miedo, al ver la luz de las llamas y luego quedó ciega por un instante, cuándo volvió a abrir los ojos estaba sola.

No había rastro de nada, ni siquiera de los malhechores y menos de él.

— **¿Tal vez…?¿Fue un sueño?** — Se preguntó así misma mientras sacudía la cabeza, en esos días no había dormido bien y estaba escribiendo todos sus sueños. Recogió la hoja que se le había caído, miro una de las esquinas que estaba quemada…

"No, no lo fue" pensó mirando de un lado al otro del callejón.

Sobre ella, desde una esquina en la oscuridad de uno de los edificios, unos ojos caoba la acechaban y miraban el camino por donde iba.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Ciao!**

 **Hola aquí parte del Nalu week y por supuesto, disfrutar de este mes precioso. Lluvia y más lluvia donde vivo, el problema es cuando se va la luz. U.U**


	8. Starry Date

**La llave de su sangre:**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Misión de 100 años: Cien Formas de decir "Te amo "**

 **Y "Reto de Colores"**

 **Frase:**

 **51\. Creo que eres hermosa**

 **81\. Dulces sueños**

 **Summary:**

 **EL mundo que menos esperaba que fuese real lo era…**

 **la alegría, el miedo y la expectativa tomaron por sorpresa a Lucy Heartfilia cuando se encontró con que sus escritos no eran más que el espejo del mundo tras las sombras del suyo, encontrándose en una cruzada de sangre, atracción y decisión…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island** **de** **Fairy Tail.**

 **Continuación de obsesión y la luz de mi sangre...**

 **Tiempo: A.U.(Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 451 aprox.**

 **8**

" **Starry Date"**

Esa noche era bastante estrellada, pero, para cierto pelirosa su atención estaba fija en donde vivía aquella rubia.

Había sido un despertar extraño, aquella pesadilla donde veía la guerra alzarse otra vez y tal vez, fuera culpa del libro que lo traía fascinado.

"Fairy Tail" ese era su título, miró la luna menguante rodeada de miles de estrellas y recordó a la rubia, una estúpida fiesta de disfraces de Magnolia le dio a conocer al autor: L.H.

A pesar de ser humana, era temperamental y valiente, aún sabiendo que podía morir con ese grupo de idiotas para luego desafiarle e incluso burlarse de él.

Miró como entraba a una casa, donde una vieja mayor le recibía.

Tras sus lentes, ojos llenos de envidia y fijando sus ojos en las habitaciones de la pensión.

— **No se preocupe, ya pronto le pagaré** —escucho la voz de la chica, luego de unos pasos, vio como la lámpara del segundo piso se encendía y la imagen de ella con su cabello suelto.

Miro como tomaba una toalla, sacaba su teléfono del bolso y dejaba la carpeta con los capítulos que no estaban publicados, sobre el escritorio.

La vio salir del baño, la toalla sólo cubría poco de su voluptuoso cuerpo y sus torneadas piernas.

La observó tomar asiento, abrió la carpeta donde cogió una hoja en blanco y comenzó a escribir algo.

Mordió su lápiz y luego, comenzó a trazar las palabras mientras una sonrisa suave se plasmaba en sus labios rosas.

— **Creo que eres hermosa** —murmuro, como sí lo hubiera oído se levanto iba hacia la ventana y agachándose, sintió el aroma que ahora conocía bien.

Cerró los ojos, deseaba verla mejor e imaginó como sus ojos chocolates buscaban en la noche, su cabello rubio suelto expuesto al viento frío y una anhelante mirada.

El sonido de las ventanas al cerrarse, lo sacó de su ensueño y levantándose, se fijo en el imperceptible gato azul frente a él.

— **¿Ne, Natsu? —** comento su fiel amigo Happy, con sus oscuros ojos y extendidas alas — **¿Qué haces allí? ¿Sabes que Mad Geer te esta buscando?**

Chasqueo la lengua, sabia que su fiel mayordomo era un obseso del control y la puntualidad, sabía de que era capaz… lanzando un improperio miro al felino.

— **Vamos Happy, ya terminé por hoy de ir de embajador** —comento, miro de soslayo la ventana donde estaba la humana y en un susurro lanzo aquellas palabras, unas que no esperaba que escuchara **—Dulce sueños, Luce.**

Se lanzo al vuelo, para dispersarse en miles de murciélagos y desaparecer en la noche estrellada.

Lo que no sabia era que cerca, allí por un callejón debajo siguiéndole estaba una pelirroja cuyos ojos destellaban una sola cosa: Venganza.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Ciao!**

 **Así pues, esta el segundo día de esta hermosa semana y pues, nos vemos porque mañana es : ¡Gruvia day!**


	9. Cuddling

**Trilogia Sediento de ti: La llave de su sangre:**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Nalu fluff week**

 **Y "Reto de Colores"**

 **Summary:**

 **EL mundo que menos esperaba que fuese real lo era…**

 **la alegría, el miedo y la expectativa tomaron por sorpresa a Lucy Heartfilia cuando se encontró con que sus escritos no eran más que el espejo del mundo tras las sombras del suyo, encontrándose en una cruzada de sangre, atracción y decisión…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island** **de** **Fairy Tail.**

 **Continuación de obsesión y la luz de mi sangre...**

 **Tiempo: A.U.(Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: aprox.**

 **9**

" **Cuddling"**

— **¿Lu-chan?** —pregunto una peliceleste, mirando a una rubia distraída y sosteniendo sólo un libro—desde hacia media hora—algo que la preocupaba desde que había llegado.

Lucy era buena en su trabajo, pero— las fotocopias mal sacadas, los libros mal colocados y registros mal hechos —hacían dudar de que estuviera bien.

— **¿Hmmm…?** — murmuró, con un dedo en la barbilla.

— **En una hora, cerraremos** —comento, tomando su bolso y las copias de las llaves del lugar — **Voy a salir temprano, tengo una cita.**

Vio como su amiga volvía en si, y con ojos brillantes se acerco—a una increíble velocidad—agarró sus manos, ansiosa por saber del asunto.

— **¡Kyaaaa!** —grito como una histérica— **¡¿Quién es, levy-chan?!**

Suspiró, sabiendo que sólo aceptó por lo persistente que había sido Jet y su afición por los libros de tierra.

Lucy conocía de su _Hombre ideal_ y por supuesto, sabia que "Jet" no cumplía sus expectativas unas a considerar —por culpa de las _Novelas,_ que su amiga le prestaba —que lo hacia casi imposible.

— **Solo es una cita con Jet** —suspiro hondo, mientras desviaba la mirada.

— **Ah…¿Lo haces por lastima?** —comento, la decepción de Lucy era evidente— **Bueno, espero te diviertas con "** _ **Jet**_ **"**

Palmeo el hombro de la peliceleste, y con un suave abrazo, volvió a organizar los libros—que desordenó—en su lugar.

— **¡Cierras bien, Lu-chan!** —grito la peliazul, cerrando la puerta y dejando el repicar de una campanita **—¡Nos vemos mañana!**

La Biblioteca de Kardia, una de las más grandes de Magnolia y de las más completas además de la "Gran Biblioteca" de ERA cerca de los edificios judiciales de la milicia de Fiore.

Lucy amaba lo que este mundo—rodeada de historia y de un extenso conocimiento tan grande— abría para ella.

Se acerco al escritorio de recepción, miró de un lado a otro y tecleo en el computador de escritorio de Levy. Conocía los gustos de su amiga, cuándo estaba sola y conectando los altavoces dejó reproducir una lista de música: " _Magos de los instrumentos_ "

Ella sonrío, había hecho ese momento para escribir y los pocos lectores que llegaban a esa hora, disfrutaban del sonido junto a la galería de novelas de escritores "Novatos".

Les daban una oportunidad a quienes—ninguna editorial, consideraría por el mero hecho de no ser conocido —y de paso, la clientela había incrementado.

Algunos representantes de editoriales, venían semanalmente y allí, fue donde descubrieron su historia:

"Fairy Tail", aunque habían tratado de hablar con ella y despistándolos así como a su padre, logró hacer un acuerdo con ellos.

Su libro fue aceptado por la editorial " _Heart Kruz"_ una que enviaba a uno de sus empleados: _Max Alors._

Lucy se sentía orgullosa de su libro, pero, esos sueños habían comenzado un año antes…cuando apareció aquel hombre. Solo de recordarlo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, el sonido de la campanita hizo volverse a la rubia.

No vio entrar a nadie, sentía sus latidos desbocarse y fijar sus oídos a cualquier ruido, estaba paranoica."¡¿Y, quien no?!" pensó, con lo que había visto el día anterior estaba precavida tomando el bate de Levy bajo el escritorio.

Salió de la recepción, el sonido de "Shadows"* resonó por los pasillos con cada paso, sentía una extraña opresión.

— **¡¿Quién anda allí?!** —grito, tal vez alguno de los clientes se habría quedado— **Ya esta cerrada la biblioteca, ¿Puede salir por favor?**

Sintió una mano envolverse en su cintura, la desarmó de la única defensa que tenía y sentir el aliento de aquel enfermo en su oído.

— **Tu aroma, es realmente interesante** —aquella voz, la conocía y trago en seco — **Lu…ce.**

Sintió como la abrazaba, inmóvil e indefensa ante aquel pelirosa y sus peligrosas intenciones.

— **Quién creería, ¿eh?** —comento burlón, deslizando uno de sus dedos por su cuello — **Que** _ **"Fairy Tail"**_ **fue escrito por ti….**

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se volvió para enfrentarlo, se lleno de valor para mirarlo a sus ojos.

— **¿Por qué estás aquí?** —preguntó, lo que sorprendió al pelirosa y su dedo golpeo su pecho, con enojo— **No creo que vengas a leer, ¿No?**

Pudo ver un sonrojo en el vampiro, "Así que no eres tan temible como pareces, ¿eh?" pensó la rubia y sonrió confiada al ver en su chaqueta un ejemplar de su último tomo.

— **Bueno, si quieres que firme tu libro…** —murmuro, luego miro de arriba abajo, para señalar el libro — **Tendrás que soltarme primero, ¿No crees?**

La soltó reacio, tomo asiento en la mesa y verlo así, le causó gracia al ver al poderoso vampiro rendirse ante ella, solo por un libro…Uno que estaba inspirado, en esa criatura sobrenatural y su mundo.

— **¿Cómo sabes de Fairy Tail?** —pregunto ella, tenia que usar su " _pose"_ — las manos en las caderas y una cejan arqueada—para dar a entender que hablaba en serio — **¿Y, bien?**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Ciao!**

 **Espero les guste, siguiendo la Nalu Week y posteando este homenaje a mi OTP favorita ;3**

 ***Lindsey Stirling: Violinista.**


	10. Festival

**Trilogia Sediento de ti: La llave de su sangre:**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Nalu fluff week**

 **Y "Reto de Colores"**

 **Summary:**

 **EL mundo que menos esperaba que fuese real lo era…**

 **la alegría, el miedo y la expectativa tomaron por sorpresa a Lucy Heartfilia cuando se encontró con que sus escritos no eran más que el espejo del mundo tras las sombras del suyo, encontrándose en una cruzada de sangre, atracción y decisión…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island** **de** **Fairy Tail.**

 **Continuación de obsesión y la luz de mi sangre...**

 **Tiempo: A.U.(Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: aprox.**

 **10**

" **Festival"**

El pelirosa miró a la chica rubia, su extraña postura indicaba algo y no entendía, pero, ¿Quién podría entender a los humanos?

— **Es un libro que mi hermano me regalo, y desde entonces lo leo** —respondió, estaba alegre de conocer al autor de Fairy Tail y mas, deseaba saber aún más — **Esa historia, es increíble y pienso…¿Cómo lo hiciste?**

La vio sorprenderse, luego echarse atrás y soltar un hondo suspiro—estaba incómodo y decidió llevar sus piernas mas cerca de él —vio como se inclinaba a mirarlo.

— **Solo son sueños…nada mas—** respondió **,** suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

"Realmente era muy expresiva" pensó al verla abrir otra vez sus ojos— **No sería extraño, cuando salió por primera vez fue en el festival de la cosecha: Fantasy.**

El festival lo había obligado a venir como embajador, bueno, algo divertido debía salir de tan aburrida fiesta.

— **Bueno, tu sabes mi nombre** —señalo ella, algo que lo dejo confuso — **Ahora, dime el tuyo.**

— **Natsu Dragneel** —Sonrío, no había hecho aquello de hablar con los humanos desde hacia tanto tiempo — **Es bueno conocerte, Luigi.**

La vio sonrojarse, pero, no sabia porque. "¿Acaso estaba enferma?" pensó.

— **¡Es Lucy!** —grito ella, apartando la mano que había extendido, bueno era divertida y sonrío otra vez, de nuevo la vio sonrojarse — **Bueno, responde ¿Por qué estas aquí?**

Natsu frunció el ceño, parecía que esta chica era un poco tonta y saco de su chaqueta su preciado libro. Miro los ojos chocolate de ella, estaba extraña.

Los humanos eran frágiles, debía tener cuidado.

— **¿Es…el último tomo?** —pregunto sorprendida — **Ni siquiera ha salido a la venta, ¿Cómo…?**

— **Gracias a mi Mayordomo** —se encogió de hombros y levantó al libro como un niño, con su primera pelota orgulloso de su tesoro— **Mad es bueno en lo que hace, a veces un dolor en el…**

— **¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!** —lo interrumpió — **Entiendo, eres rico y eso es suficiente…¡Ahg¡, debería demandar a la Editorial.**

— **Ah, también vine para…** —recordó que ningún humano, fuera del círculo de confianza podía saber de ellos— **¿Cómo sabes de nosotros?**

La vio desviar la mirada, algo no estaba bien.

— **Se de ustedes, hace tiempo…** —murmuro, era baja su voz. sino fuese por su buen oído no la habría escuchado— **…después de la muerte de mi madre, los veía donde fuera y…el año pasado, conocí a uno en Crocus uno que bebía de una mujer.**

"¿Quién habría sido el idiota?" pensó, ahora ni siquiera podría borrar nada y soltó un suspiro.

— **Mierda** —espeto, no deseaba involucrar a otro humano en esto y más después de lo sucedido con Ana. La rubia al parecer no lo había escuchado, solo estaba mirando el hada en la portada.

— **Luce, ¿Te gustaría ir a Fantasy?** —Era una idea idiota, pero, tal vez esa hada era una señal.

Unos minutos después, Natsu Dragneel era echado y rechazado.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Ciao!**

 **Espero les guste, siguiendo la Nalu Week y posteando este homenaje a mi OTP favorita ;3**

 ***Lindsey Stirling: Violinista.**


	11. Matching

**Trilogia Sediento de ti: La llave de su sangre:**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Nalu fluff week**

 **Y "Reto de Colores"**

 **Summary:**

 **EL mundo que menos esperaba que fuese real lo era…**

 **la alegría, el miedo y la expectativa tomaron por sorpresa a Lucy Heartfilia cuando se encontró con que sus escritos no eran más que el espejo del mundo tras las sombras del suyo, encontrándose en una cruzada de sangre, atracción y decisión…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island** **de** **Fairy Tail.**

 **Continuación de obsesión y la luz de mi sangre...**

 **Tiempo: A.U.(Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 585 aprox.**

 **11**

" **Matching"**

"¿Qué se creía?" pensó Lucy enojada, el idiota la había creído una chica fácil sólo porque era humana y el un estúpido "animal nocturno".

Soltó un bufido, mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento y apretaba entre sus manos su cabeza.

Ese vampiro, además de idiota un acosador y fan de ella, tratando de ganarse su confianza para después tomarla como su cena.

El reloj de la catedral sonó, sus campanas le decía que eran las ocho y tras apagar las luces, asegurarse de que estaba todo cerrado, se fue.

Miro de un lado a otro, esperando que no le siguiera y ahora mas que nunca, confiaría en su sexto sentido. Apretó su maleta, tenia la sensación que la veían y giro en la calle más llena de magnolia, paso por la ribera del río.

— **¡Cuidado se puede caer, Señorita!** — exclamaron los barqueros, estaban siempre pendientes de su seguridad. sonrió, volvió a mirar y abrió la puerta rápido para cerrarla igual.

Le pareció extraño, la dueña de la casa no había salido y se encogió de hombros. Subió los escalones sin hacer ruido, cuando abrió la puerta lentamente y cerrarla, se apoyo aliviada porque, aquellos seres no podrían entrar a menos que les dieras el paso.

Lo peor, es que desde entonces Natsu había aparecido en la Biblioteca y sus tontos juegos, lo único que le provocaba era ataques de miedo o risa.

Luego, se apartaba de ella al salir y no verlo hasta la siguiente noche.

Sintió el viento, levanto la vista y la ventana abierta."¿Había dejado la ventana abierta?" pensó, se acercó y tomo un palo para golpear lo que viera.

Su corazón latía a mil, sabía que en todas las películas, el monstruo aparecía en la ventana.

— **No hay nada, ¿En que estas pensando, Lucy?** —se regaño a si misma, dejo a un lado el bate y cerró las ventanas— **Debo dejar de ver tantas películas…**

— **¿Qué estas haciendo, Luce?**

— **¡Kyaaaa!** —grito ella, se tambaleó y cayo al suelo para ver en la cama al pelirosa — **¡¿Qué haces tu aquí dentro?!**

— **Te tuve que esperar, me aburrí y pensé en venir a tu casa—** comento encogiendo sus hombros, una vena de ira se alzo en la frente de la rubia— **Además, el amanecer esta cerca y era la casa más cercana…**

— **¡¿POR QUE RAYOS NO TE FUISTE CUANDO TE DIJE?!** —grito, vio como le ignoraba y se rascaba el oído — **Bien, si te quedas aquí te dormirás allí** —señalo el mueble, el chico hizo una mueca de desagrado y luego suspiro — **Sino te gusta, te puedes largar.**

— **Hagamos un juego, ¿No?** —dijo el pelirosa mientras ella apartaba su bufanda, le miro con una ceja arqueada — **El que pierda, duerme allí.**

— **No** —Lucy sabia que no podría ganar fácil con ese idiota— **después de todo es mi casa, ¿No?**

Al final aquella noche no pudo dormir, el idiota se puso a jugar toda la noche y debía levantarse temprano.

Cuando vio la hora, ya no podía dormir, se ducho y se cambio, tomó una tostada con huevos se llevó un jugo en las manos.

— **Natsu, debo…** —se interrumpió al verlo dormir, su cabello largo* cubriendo su rostro, parecía un niño y una sonrisa suave se pintó en el rostro de Lucy. Era extraño, siendo un vampiro no la había atacado y allí, con la oportunidad de morir al sol estaba tan calmado— **mierda** …

Lucy salió del departamento, afanada y sonrosada mientras se llevaba a los labios el vaso de Nutrishake sabor a fresa*.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Ciao!**

 **Mas Nalu, me gustará hacer la semana para el Zervis ya en dos días. Este manga me hace amar cada vez a los Spriggans y darme cuenta: cuando Lucy se luce, te das cuenta que el villano le da una oportunidad sin pelear en serio y te decepcionas 7_7**

 ***w*,aunque me alegre por el momento Nalu, tan hermoso y más lo de Natsu otra vez con cáncer ;3**

 ***Manga 419-Anime Temporada 2: 101**

 ***Bebida fácil de preparar, producto amway.**


	12. Pregnancy and Marriage

**Trilogia Sediento de ti: La llave de su sangre:**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar:**

 **Nalu fluff week**

 **Y "Reto de Colores"**

 **Summary:**

 **EL mundo que menos esperaba que fuese real lo era…**

 **la alegría, el miedo y la expectativa tomaron por sorpresa a Lucy Heartfilia cuando se encontró con que sus escritos no eran más que el espejo del mundo tras las sombras del suyo, encontrándose en una cruzada de sangre, atracción y decisión…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island** **de** **Fairy Tail.**

 **Continuación de obsesión y la luz de mi sangre...**

 **Tiempo: A.U.(Universo Alterno)**

 **Palabras: 688 aprox.**

 **12**

" **Pregnancy and Marriage"**

Natsu miró hacia arriba, la luz parpadeante de la bombilla y mirar a un lado.

"7:00 pm" pensó, hizo una mueca de molestia y se irguió al mirar alrededor.

Desde que conoció a Luce, había sido una aventura salir de su mansión y venir a " **visitar** " a la rubia a su casa.

Ella se iba a trabajar, odiaba no poder verla irse o despedirse de ella y sabia quien era el culpable: El sol.

Odiaba lo que provocaba en él, un efecto de sueño forzoso que obligaba a estar quieto en el día y entre más antiguo, mas hacia efecto.

Escuchó ruido en la ventana, estaba cerrada y cubierta por gruesas cortinas, algo considerado por parte de la rubia, aunque veía sus muecas sabia que tenía buen corazón.

— **¡Natsu!** —grito Happy desde afuera, hacia bastante ruido— **¡Hace fríooo! ¡abre!**

Suspiro, se acerco y al abrir la ventana, fue lanzado al suelo.

Ante él, estaba su mayordomo con un Happy atado en sus manos y una bolsa de papel. Trago en seco y miro al hombre inclinarse tan cerca— _ **demasiado cerca para su gusto**_ —con sus ojos oscuros en el y su chaleco usual.

— **Maestro E.N.D**.—su voz denotaba una fría ira y extendió su visión mirando el cuarto — **Me preocupe por usted, ya que no volvió y no había cenado, seguí a su "Mascota" para buscarle.**

"Mas bien, lo ataste y torturaste con pescado" pensó el pelirosa, recibiendo a su amigo.

— **Por cierto** —el desagrado en sus ojos, solo le causaba molestias — **¿Qué hace usted en este ambiente?**

— **Nada que te importe** —espeto molesto y bufo, tomo la bolsa de papel donde se veía una botella con líquido carmesí — **Estaré en casa al amanecer.**

El asintió, miro de nuevo y desapareció en una nube de humo. Suspiro, Mad tenía tendencias perfeccionistas y no se podía cambiar, a menos que…

— **Natsu, ¿dónde esta Lucy?** —pregunto Happy acariciando sus patitas.

Se acordó y salió por la ventana, se lanzó al otro tejado y corrió como un niño, quería ver a Luce para saber más sobre su historia.

Se deslizó por las calles, no tenia tiempo y sabia que Happy le seguía los pasos de cerca.

Miro el edificio que se alzaba, la gran biblioteca de Kardia y soltó un suspiro, sintió algo golpear su cabeza.

Happy volaba con la bolsa de papel en sus patas y mareado cayo en sus brazos, levantó la bolsa para el.

— **Gracias, Happy** —se despidió y guardo la bolsa de papel en su chaqueta.

Subió las escaleras y la usual campanita sonó, esperaba ver a Luce. Pero, se encontró con una peliceleste en la recepción y un chico pelinegro, ella se despidió con una sonrisa.

— **¿En que puedo ayudarle?** —comento con una sonrisa.

— **Vengo a buscar a Luce** —respondió y la vio sorprenderse, luego una extraña mueca y volverse para descolgar un teléfono —¿ **Dónde esta?**

Ella hablo por el aparato, soltó una risita y le miró de arriba abajo.

— **Y..¿Tu que eres de Lucy?** —pregunto, Natsu sonrió.

— **Lucy es mas que una amiga , es…** —el grito de la peliazul le interrumpió y desconcertado miro como discutía por teléfono.

— **¡Eres mala, Lu-chan!** —la escuchó murmurar— **No me dijiste, que un chico sexy te propuso matrimonio o ¡¿es que estas embarazada?!**

Natsu estaba confuso, después de todo sabia que Luce no estaba preñada y por lo visto, sin ningún "Novio".

"O, ¿Se lo ocultaba?" pensó, una molestia se poso en su pecho y miró como la otra chica le miraba sonriente.

La vio correr hacia él, sus ojos parecían arder con un extraño brillo

— **¡Hola, Lu…!** —un golpe le hizo caer al suelo, miro a la rubia con sus ojos airados.

— **¡Idiota!** —grito

— **Shhhh!** —hizo la peliazul y vio como enrojecía— **Lu-chan, recuerdas donde estamos…**

— **Sabes lo que hiciste** —le murmuro bajo, tenia los dientes apretados y las mejillas sonrosadas — **Ahora, si que te golpearé y mas porque le has dado a hablar…¡¿Es que no sabes que es el doble sentido?!**

Otro coro de "¡Shhhh!" se escuchó y Natsu pudo descubrir esa noche que:

No sabía que era el doble sentido y cuan fuerte golpeaba Luce.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Ciao!**

 **Mas Nalu, me gustará hacer la semana para el Zervis que comenzó hoy. Este manga me hace amar cada vez a los Spriggans y darme cuenta: cuando Lucy se luce, te das cuenta que el villano le da una oportunidad sin pelear en serio y te decepcionas 7_7**

 ***w*,aunque me alegre por el momento Nalu, tan hermoso y más lo de Natsu otra vez con cáncer ;3**


	13. Etherias

**Trilogia Sediento de ti: La llave de su sangre:**

 **Fandom : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro : Cannon Island **

**Actividad a participar: "Reto de Colores"**

 **Summary:**

 **EL mundo que menos esperaba que fuese real lo era…**

 **la alegría, el miedo y la expectativa tomaron por sorpresa a Lucy Heartfilia cuando se encontró con que sus escritos no eran más que el espejo del mundo tras las sombras del suyo, encontrándose en una cruzada de sangre, atracción y decisión…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island** **de** **Fairy Tail.**

 **Continuación de obsesión y la luz de mi sangre...**

 **Tiempo: A.U.(Universo Alterno)**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: en negrita**

 **Correos o teléfonos:**

 **Comillas y negritas**

 **Pensamientos: entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos o sueños: comillas y cursivas.**

 **Palabras : 989 aprox.**

 **13**

 **"Etherias"**

Natsu volvió a su mansión, se dejó caer cerrando tras el la ventana y cayendo en la cama mirando al techo.

Lucy estaba enojada con él, miro la bolsa de papel que se había llevado y saco la botella de "Vino" que Mad Geer le había llevado, la destapo para llevársela a los labios.

Cuando sintió el sabor acre, le pareció extraño que le desagradara aquello que tenía que beber y volvió la mirada a la puerta, escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca casi ahogándose.

— **¿S-Sayla?** —allí una de los miembros de su clan, vestía un kimono sobre los hombros expuestos casi dejando ver sus pechos y su cabello negro sugerente, lo que le mostraba la diferencia entre los habitantes nocturnos normales con ellos eran sus "diferencias"— **¿Qué haces aquí?**

Natsu Dragneel, aceptaba la realidad de quien era y eso era ser un Etherias, uno de los clanes de Vampiros más antiguos del mundo conocido. Por supuesto, el precio de su vida y la de sus hermanos de clan era la vida de otros incluso la de miles de personas.

— **Mi señor E.N.D., deseo complacerle en su apetito que es latente en el aire** —comento, la vena de su cuello estaba expuesta y de entre sus cabellos sobresalían unos enormes cuernos, esa era su forma natural aunque no le desagradaba a veces debían aparentar ante otros quienes eran.

— **No, por ahora no tengo necesidad. ¿Ves?** —dijo sacudiendo la botella en el aire, mientras tomaba otro trago forzadamente— **Ahora, ¿Y los demás?**

Ella se encogió de hombros, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá donde escogía de entre los libros del estante su favorito y tomaba asiento, cruzando sus piernas.

— **No lo sé, mi señor** —comento mientras tomaba entre sus delicadas manos y deslizaba sus dedos sobre las páginas— **¿Quiere continuar esta historia donde la dejamos?**

El asintió, se recostó sobre la cama y cada uno de ellos aún estaban ligados por sangre a él. Por ello, Vivian para servirle desde el momento en que había decidido intervenir para que esta guerra terminara y el gremio no desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

Se habían hecho enemigos, les debía haberle salvado cuando aún estaba confundido por lo que Igneel había hecho y con ello, había vivido en una mentira durante años. Cerró los ojos para escuchar la dulce voz de Sayla, a ella le encantaba contarle historias y en esos años también a darle de comer, claro con algo más de experiencia adicional.

Cada uno de los Etherias deseaba servirle, desde que su hermano le había entregado el libro Negro que había creado.

Su poder, estaba ligado al de ellos y en aquella mansión, estaban al servicio de lo que él deseaba. Pero, con los años la oscuridad había teñido todo aquello que alguna vez le importo y más, después de saber que todos los que considero amigos le deseaban muerto.

— **¿Esta seguro mi señor que no necesita mas?** —pregunto, el abrió sus ojos y sabia que no le había prestado ninguna atención, suspiro y asintió despidiéndola con un saludo, deseaba estar solo por un tiempo ahora más que nunca, le dio la espalda.

Escucho una puerta cerrarse, con ello él se volvió de nuevo fijo sus ojos en el techo y cerró los ojos, a su mente llego la imagen de una rubia cuya risa imaginaba en los campos que una vez le describió…Pero, allí estaba la incógnita que desconocía: La Luz.

Cuando Luce hablaba de ello, sus ojos parecen iluminarse con un brillo que solo una vez vio y que admiro con otro ser humano. Escuchaba su voz, imaginaba como corría en la luz extendiendo su mano para él y tratando de alcanzarla.

Natsu abrió los ojos, el color de sus iris era color carmesí y sus colmillos extendidos con la sed de sangre.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, Natsu volvió su mirada a la puerta donde apareció su Mayordomo y traía consigo una botella junto a un vaso.

— **Amo, ¿Por qué se resiste a alimentarse?** — comento, tomo asiento a su lado y soltó un suspiro mientras llenaba la copa del líquido carmesí, luego, levantándole el cuello para atraer la copa hasta sus labios— **Debe comer, desde esa noche después de la fiesta de disfraces y luego continuar así cada noche, ha estado mermando su energía.**

Natsu bebió vorazmente incluso aparto la copa, despedazo la manga de la chaqueta del oscuro traje y exponiendo la muñeca de su Mayordomo, incrusto sus dientes en las venas del fiel sirviente bebiendo con fuerza.

— **Oh, mi señor…debería cuidarse más, sino podrá perder el control** —suspiro, acaricio el cabello despeinado de su amo y vio como este exhausto caía sobre la cama, cerrando sus oscuros ojos.

Mad Geer miro al amo que deseaba cuidar, se dirigió a la puerta y mirando de soslayo pudo ver la agonía en su frente, soltó un suspiro sabiendo con ira que esto lo causaba algo o alguien.

— **Kyouka** —comento, ante él apareció una mujer con mascara de ojos azules con su cabellera verde y un vestido de Maid hasta las rodillas— **¿Por qué Sayla no ha cumplido con su deber para con END-sama?**

— **No, Mad Geer-sama** —dijo la mujer— **Sayla, ha cumplido y END-sama la ha rechazado, no sabemos el motivo.**

Mad Geer impasible ante aquella excusa se acercó a Kyouka, la ira estaba en sus ojos y entonces, vio como la mujer se arrodillaba ante el para ver la herida que aun goteaba sangre de su encuentro con el amo.

— **Oh, Mad Geer~sama** —el dolor en su voz aplaco su ira, no podía decir que ella fuese mentirosa y menos con el dolor palpable en el aire mientras ella besaba, limpiaba con su pañuelo su herida.

Entonces, debía arreglar ese asunto y pronto, porque al volver a mirar sabía que su amo necesitaba ayuda. Ahora, que había confirmado la llegada de algunos enemigos y posibles ataques al líder del clan del gremio Tártaros.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Ciao!**

 **Espero les guste, por supuesto estaba pensando en que podría pensar Natsu y el rechazo que le dieron el día anterior, jo hay que dar a conocer la vida en la mansión.**


	14. Memories

**Trilogia Sediento de ti: La llave de su sangre:**

 **Fandom : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro : Cannon Island **

**Actividad a participar: "Reto de Colores"**

 **Random:**

 **Jerza**

 **Color 1: Plata**

 **Color 2: Escarlata**

 **Summary:**

 **EL mundo que menos esperaba que fuese real lo era…**

 **la alegría, el miedo y la expectativa tomaron por sorpresa a Lucy Heartfilia cuando se encontró con que sus escritos no eran más que el espejo del mundo tras las sombras del suyo, encontrándose en una cruzada de sangre, atracción y decisión…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island** **de** **Fairy Tail.**

 **Continuación de obsesión y la luz de mi sangre...**

 **Tiempo: A.U.(Universo Alterno)**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: en negrita**

 **Correos o teléfonos:**

 **Comillas y negritas**

 **Pensamientos: entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos o sueños: comillas y cursivas.**

 **Palabras : 640 aprox.**

 **14**

 **"Memories"**

El sonido del entrechocar de una espada, resonó en la oscuridad y el brillo de una vela iluminaba una tenue figura, sentada en la cama con una espada entre sus manos.

" _Es un hermoso color de cabello, no es rojo…es escarlata_ " aquella voz, resonaba en su mente " _Scarlet, es perfecto…es como el color de tu cabello_ "

El brillo plateado se hizo mas fuerte, cuando la mujer pasaba una roca lisa y con ello, impregnaba la venganza que se hallaba en lo profundo de su alma.

La vela titilante dejo ver el tono carmesí de su cabello, la voz del pasado parecía atormentarla y apretó los dientes cuando sintió sus lágrimas deslizarse por las mejillas.

" _Las Lágrimas son la forma en la cual nuestro corazón habla cuando tus labios no pueden describir lo que sientes_ " esa voz, la única persona que estaba con ella y sufrió tanto, que no merecía tal vida a pesar de lo que le había sucedido.

La Traición de Natsu había llevado a perder muchas vidas, muchos de sus compañeros e incluso el maestro y también…él.

" _El Sol comenzaba a alzarse en el oscuro horizonte, el viento frio comenzaba a deslizarse por la tierra. Sentada allí con su cabello corto acariciado por el viento mientras su mente se hallaba envuelta en brumas de confusión y miedo, sus lágrimas unas que no dejaban de salir le hacían sentir atemorizada._

 _Cerró los ojos buscando una respuesta a su nombre, a su familia, a todo aquello que le pertenecía y que alguna vez fue._

 _La ira, el miedo, la confusión, el dolor, todos esos sentimientos parecían revolverse en las paredes oscuras de su mente y así creaban una cárcel sin salida._

 _Escucho unos pasos, se volvió para ver una silueta color purpura y vio como la luz del sol se derramaba iluminando a la persona allí._

 _Por un momento fue cegada, solo podía ver los inicios de unas botas negras debajo del traje purpura, poco a poco fue levantando la mirada para encontrarse con el brillo color oro de un collar y en ella colgando un dije de plata con el símbolo de una cruz._

 _Cuando pudo ver fue una sonrisa, aunque el sol aun cegaba sus ojos y su cabello…_ "

Ella aparto bruscamente las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, aún quedaba sobre su pecho la marca del gremio y solo deseaba que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Escuchaba en cada sueño las voces de los que fueron alguna vez sus amigos, los días preciosos bajo la luz del sol en las tierras de Elm y después de tantas cosas malas, solo de recordarlo venía a ella una extraña opresión a su pecho.

"— _ **Sabia que te encontraría aquí**_ _—Sentada en el suelo, fijando sus ojos en el océano cuando se volvió estaba a su lado._

 _Su cabello azul revoloteando con el viento, sus ojos marrones con una calidez extraña, sus manos detrás de su espalda y su larga túnica purpura ondeando, también aquel collar en su cuello que lo identificaba como lo que aspiraba a ser._

 _Un Santo, un hijo del creador._

— _ **Aun no recuerdas, ¿No?**_ _—le miro de soslayo, era un ingenuo soñando con un mundo renovado en el que existiera solo luz—_ _ **No te preocupes, no hay nada que temer…**_ "

"Era un tonto" pensó, ella sonrío burlona "Mas bien la tonta era yo, al creer en sus palabras" se dijo mientras se levantaba esgrimiendo una de las espadas de su arsenal, creada para su propósito.

"— _ **Hay esperanza, una que nadie podrá quitarnos...**_ " su voz, sus palabras eran llenas de confianza. "— _ **Obtendremos nuestra libertad, pero a su tiempo... Nuestro futuro y nuestras aspiraciones tienen un propósito…**_ "

Sí, eso era verdad.

Porque ella iría a cumplir el suyo aquella noche, completaría lo que había retrasado en aquel entonces…Cuando le vio morir en sus brazos.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Ciao!**

 **Recordando Jerza, todo desde aquí hasta donde se me acuerde de aquello en la mente y de un sentimiento que parecía doler hacía tiempo. Jellal me hizo recordar cuando conocí esa esperanza y a Erza cuando yo estuve un tiempo así entre la Oscilación del dolor o la ira…Era realmente doloroso para mí, aquello.**


	15. Remember

**Trilogia Sediento de ti: La llave de su sangre:**

 **Fandom : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro : Cannon Island **

**Actividad a participar: "Reto de Colores"**

 **Random:**

 **Jerza**

 **Color 1: Plata**

 **Color 2: Escarlata**

 **Summary:**

 **EL mundo que menos esperaba que fuese real lo era…**

 **la alegría, el miedo y la expectativa tomaron por sorpresa a Lucy Heartfilia cuando se encontró con que sus escritos no eran más que el espejo del mundo tras las sombras del suyo, encontrándose en una cruzada de sangre, atracción y decisión…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island** **de** **Fairy Tail.**

 **Continuación de obsesión y la luz de mi sangre...**

 **Tiempo: A.U.(Universo Alterno)**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: en negrita**

 **Correos o teléfonos:**

 **Comillas y negritas**

 **Pensamientos: entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos o sueños: comillas y cursivas.**

 **Palabras : 514 aprox.**

 **15**

 **"Remembers"**

Cerró los ojos por un momento. Y, en ese instante los recuerdos llegaron hasta ella uno tras otro hasta ese momento y que sucedió en aquella Torre donde estaban seguros, solo hasta aquel día…

"Él _había extendido su mano, dudo por unos segundos y la acepto. Se levantó sintiendo la calidez de su mano junto a sus ojos en ella, extraño era que el tuviera tanta fe en su situación._

 _Era huérfano, al igual que ella y sonreía a pesar de lo que pudo haber visto._

 _La isla estaba rodeada por una barrera que los resguardaba de las Oscuras criaturas, por ello estaban a salvo. En la punta de la Torre del Cielo había un enorme cristal tan puro y con símbolos extraños que parecían antiguos, pero, decían que eran por los hombres que se acercaron más allá al Creador._

— _ **Vamos, Erza**_ _—dijo, asintió mirando al chico que le había dado esperanzas y también un apellido por el color de su cabello._

— _**¡Jellal!**_ _—Exclamo uno de los otros niños, de cabello rubio y ojos claros. Él se volvió, para verlo con atención—_ _ **Te llama el Sumo Sacerdote, necesita que lo vayas a ver.**_

 _El sonrío, mientras la soltaba y esa fue la última vez que lo vio como lo había conocido._

— _ **No se te olvide, Erza Scarlet—**_ _sus ojos marrones tan fijos en los suyos con una sonrisa y una extraña determinación tan contagiosa que ella a veces, quería ser como el—_ _ **Tenemos un paseo pendiente, ¿eh?**_

 _Ella se echó a reír y asintió. Se despidió de él, para irse con los otros chicos de la Isla a un lugar donde pudieran jugar un poco y tal vez, Jellal tenía razón._

 _Había esperanza, Estaban vivos…_ "

Salió al oscuro cielo, el vaho de calor salió de sus labios y miro las estrellas. "Él las amaba" pensó ella, sabiendo que admiraba las estrellas en el cielo y siempre le enseñaba sobre las constelaciones.

Pero, aquel día cuando se escuchó explosiones y comenzó a oscurecer, supo que su mal presentimiento tenía un propósito.

Ella corrió, quiso llegar hasta el lugar donde había ido Jellal y cuando llego, era demasiado tarde…escucho los gritos, ese día aquellos seres habían llegado al lugar sagrado y habían destruido la barrera.

Cuando llego al salón, Jellal estaba amarrado y con la sangre manchando su cuerpo y el suelo a su alrededor. le vio descalzo, su cabeza inclinada, parecía inconsciente.

Ella se acercó, buscando esperanza de encontrarlo con vida y sintió las lágrimas escocer en sus mejillas, al no sentir su pulso.

Se volvió al escuchar pasos.

En el umbral estaban unos hombres, eran de la secta que los había atacado y en su ira, no se fijó en lo que estaba detrás. Sintió el miedo, cuando sintió las manos de alguien arrastrarla desde atrás y ver a Jellal con aquellos ojos carmesí, luego sentir el aliento de el en su cuello.

" _—_ _ **¿Jellal?**_ _— había murmurado, le miro y luego sintió el miedo recorrer su espalda. Para sentir el desgarrador dolor, luego la sangre en un charco brillar en un tono escarlata y regresar a su dueño…_ "

Erza abrió los ojos, ese día fue el comienzo de su pesadilla.


	16. Challenge

**Trilogia Sediento de ti: La llave de su sangre:**

 **Fandom : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro : Cannon Island **

**Actividad a participar : "Reto de Colores"**

 **Random:**

 **Jerza**

 **Color 1: Plata**

 **Color 2: Escarlata**

 **Summary:**

**EL mundo que menos esperaba que fuese real lo era…**

 **La alegría, el miedo y la expectativa tomaron por sorpresa a Lucy Heartfilia cuando se encontró con que sus escritos no eran más que el espejo del mundo tras las sombras del suyo, encontrándose en una cruzada de sangre, atracción y decisión…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island** **de** **Fairy Tail.**

 **Continuación de obsesión y la luz de mi sangre...**

 **Tiempo: ****A.U.(Universo Alterno)**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: en negrita**

 **Correos o teléfonos:**

 **Comillas y negritas**

 **Pensamientos: entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos o sueños: comillas y cursivas.**

 **Palabras** **: 714 aprox.**

 **16**

 **"Challenge"**

Ella continuo su camino, las calles estaban solas y ese era el mejor momento.

Recordó la sangre en el campo de batalla, recordaba los gritos desgarradores de los miembros del gremio y luego una luz cegadora, supo que no podrían ganar cuando vio la tierra arder.

Vio con horror como su antiguo amigo, estaba frente a su enemigo y al verle asentir, sin hacer ningún daño al enemigo que los superaba para apartarse con ellos, supo que los había traicionado.

Fairy Heart, no debía ser entregado al emperador de Álvarez. Eso fue lo único que pudieron lograr, cuando el Maestro uso un sello y Mest Gryder lo llevo lejos de las manos del imperio.

La guerra había sido perdida, no obstante siguió luchando y se descuidó, lo que siguió a ello fue una luz refulgente pensando en que iba a morir con los otros, solo vio una figura cernirse sobre ella.

Jellal estaba allí, la sangre se hacía presente y lo vio desplomarse ante ella. Lo agarro y supo que él recibió todo el impacto, cayo de rodillas para verle a los ojos supo al verle sonreír que era el final.

Ahora, era una parte de su corazón que latía con fuerza y aun así, Jellal siendo lo que había sido, quiso usar esa segunda oportunidad para redimirse ante el mundo, pero, sobretodos ante ella.

Estaba frente a la casa, estaba allí y ella lo sabía.

— **¡ETHERIAS NATSU DRAGNEEL!** —grito ella, vio que nada se movía y luego escucho ruido desde la ventana.— **¡TU TRAIDOR, TE DESAFIO!**

Vio como la luz se encendía en la ventana, miro a la figura en sombras que la veía y vio una sonrisa asomarse. Apretó los puños, sabía que se estaba burlando y tenía a su favor aquello así que sonrío, provocando un desconcierto en el pelirosa.

"Bien, sal miserable" pensó mirando como este se asomaba dejando expuesto al que fue parte del gremio. De pie, con su postura llena de amenaza y con sus ojos esperando su muerte le vio apoyarse sobre sus hombros y mirarla "¿Qué está esperando?"

— **Erza, es bueno verte.** —dijo en un tono vacío, el solo miraba y soltó un suspiro, ni siquiera se dignó a salir por la ventana— **No tengo tiempo para ti, tengo otras cosas que hacer…**

— **¡ERES UN COBARDE, DRAGNEEL!** —dijo ella en voz alta, el miro de soslayo y vio en sus ojos algo extraño "¿Burla o Arrepentimiento?" pensó socarrona, sabia que tal monstruo no tenia sentimientos por nadie— **¿O es que me temes?**

Le vio apretar los dientes, luego miro de nuevo hacia el interior y se volvió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— **No creo necesario esto, Erza** —dijo, chasqueo los dedos y una sombra tras él se agazapo en la repisa de la gran ventana donde las cortinas ondeaban— **Encárgate de ella, ¿Quieres?**

La figura encapuchada de azul oscuro con bordes rojos, vestía una camisa azul bajo esta dos cadenas colgantes en forma de escudo colgando y un símbolo de oro en la parte izquierda de su pecho, se parecía mucho al escudo del clan del Gremio.

Su pantalón caqui de un color gris escondido dentro de unas botas, tenía guantes oscuros, con tres aberturas, líneas de color carmesí en los brazos y piernas.

Este se lanzó ante ella, en cuclillas y levantándose lentamente se impulsó contra ella. "Es veloz" pensó mientras evadía su golpe con la espada en su mano, echándose atrás y luego ver como lanzaba una patada en un giro, ella le detuvo para lanzar con su espada un corte que hizo a este arquearse atrás.

Se echó sobre sus manos, dando saltos atrás y un colgante salió de entre sus ropas, era de color plata con una cruz, sintió su corazón latir eso no podía ser.

Lo vio venir por la izquierda, era tan veloz como…llamo una de sus espadas a tiempo y ver como el rostro de su enemigo estaba ante ella, lanzo un golpe de su otra mano— _Ventajas de ser ambidiestra_ —rasgando con el filo de su espada la capucha.

El shock la golpeo, al ver el rostro con aquel cabello azul único de él.

— **Jellal…** —murmuro, mientras veía al único que le importo alguna vez, antes de que la verdad de si misma la hundiera en la oscuridad.


	17. Determinacion

**Trilogia Sediento de ti: La llave de su sangre:**

 **Fandom : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro : Cannon Island **

**Actividad a participar : "Reto de Colores"**

 **Random:**

 **Erza**

 **Color 1: Caqui Gris**

 **Color 2: Granate**

 **Summary:**

 **EL mundo que menos esperaba que fuese real lo era…**

 **La alegría, el miedo y la expectativa tomaron por sorpresa a Lucy Heartfilia cuando se encontró con que sus escritos no eran más que el espejo del mundo tras las sombras del suyo, encontrándose en una cruzada de sangre, atracción y decisión…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island de Fairy Tail.**

 **Continuación de obsesión y la luz de mi sangre...**

 **Tiempo: A.U.(Universo Alterno)**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: en negrita**

 **Correos o teléfonos: Comillas y negritas**

 **Pensamientos: entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos o sueños: comillas y cursivas.**

 **Palabras : 740 aprox.**

 **17**

 **"Determinación"**

La marca en su rostro de color carmesí, sus ojos color caoba tan vacíos le miraban y su rostro impasible, su cabello azul revuelto por el viento mientras el poder era casi nulo en ese instante.

— **¡Hey, Jellal!** —escucho desde la ventana, el volvió su rostro anguloso por donde se veía en el cuello una cicatriz y le vio asentir— **Regresa cuando termines, ¿Bien?**

Erza sintió un dolor en su pecho, Jellal no había sido un ser oscuro sino que había sido manipulado y cuando murió en aquel entonces, aún conservaba su humanidad…una que al parecer perdió, al parecer cuando murió.

Ella apretó los dientes, la ira creció sabiendo quien era el responsable de que él estuviera allí. No dejaría que lo usara así, cerró los ojos y la Ropa simple con la que se enfrentó por primera vez a él, era la única forma de enfrentarse a él, para que llegara hasta el sus sentimientos con el corazón abierto.

Vio como él se volvía, sus manos enguantadas y tomando una posición inclinada mientras un brillo dorado recubría su cuerpo que se comenzaba a erguir ella inclino una de sus piernas hacia delante y extendía su espada _Senbonsakura_ preparada para lo que viniera.

Ella se lanzó al ataque, mientras él se lanzaba a un lado y lanzaba un corte mientras el lo detenía el con una patada, el poder parecía querer destruir todo al estar contenido en un punto porque ella quería llegar a él.

Se echaron atrás, se miraron a los ojos esperando el próximo movimiento y sentir con cada golpe que una parte de sí misma, de sus sentimientos pasaba a través de los golpes para ver como sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse marrones por instantes.

Ella vio como quedo aturdido, se lanzó al ataque aprovechando su aturdimiento y estando a tan poco de él, una mancha Caqui Gris cayo frente a ella forzándola a echarse atrás con un salto.

El calor que emanaba entre el polvo, luego miro como el cabello pelirrosa se revolvía con el viento y la sonrisa en su rostro bronceado, le miro burlón mientras sus ojos eran tan llenos de una penetrante oscuridad que parecía arder.

— **Supongo que pensabas matar mi sorpresa, ¿eh?** —dijo Natsu, miro al peliazul con una sonrisa— **Pero, no tengo intención de que le hagas daño. Fue suficiente con esa guerra, _Lady Erza_ para que otra vida sea cobrada por tu mano y menos alguien quien la perdió por ti.**

Ella apretó la espada, viendo al culpable de su dolor y cerrando los ojos pensó en la Armadura Nakagami que sintió envolver su cuerpo. Escucho la carcajada con un matiz de… ¿dolor? que le causo desconcierto, cuando abrió los ojos miro que los ojos de Natsu expresaban otra cosa distinta a esa sonrisa lobuna en su rostro.

— **El tiempo nos ha hecho enemigos, ¿eh?** —dijo el pelirrosa.

"Pero, mi intención jamás fue dañar al gremio…Erza" escucho su voz en su mente y la armadura desapareció, el viento soplo mientras veía a ambos hombres que fueron parte importante en su vida "Al final, sabíamos que aunque lucháramos por el futuro…era lo que hacíamos lo que determinaba nuestro destino, así como tu vida o la mía eran parte para terminar con toda esa masacre"

Sintió sus ojos fijos en los suyos, "¿Qué venganza podría haber allí?" pensó ella mientras Natsu Dragneel quien también se había vuelto un peón del destino que le toco y el suyo, al que ambos enlazaron a muchas vidas.

"Y una de ellas era la de Jellal" pensó, mirando al peli azul quien la miraba con ojos de color marrón consciente de sí mismo, la miraba con tristeza y curiosidad una que le decía que algo en el había cambiado.

— **Espero podamos llevarnos bien, Titania** —dijo Natsu, mientras la verja se abría dejándole pasar dentro de la enorme mansión y tras él, la espalda del único que le importo dejando su vida por la suya.

" _Nos veremos pronto, Erza…_ " escucho otra voz en su mente, vio que el peliazul le miro de soslayo por un momento con sus ojos caobas y sus pasos alejándose cada vez más de ella.

Sintió las lágrimas escocer sus ojos, apretó los puños y sintió como el dolor se filtraba en la palma de sus manos. Le dio la espalda al edificio sabiendo que la observaban, pero, eso no le importaba estaba determinada a liberar a Jellal de su lazo de sangre.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, Dios les guarde y bendiga!**

 **Ya era hora de darles otro capítulo de esta historia, por supuesto después de esto retomo más Nalu jejejeje y etc…etc…En fin, gracias a los lectores y a los que han seguido de cerca hasta mi perfil. A todos les deseo Buona Sera, Buon giorno, Buona Notte dependiendo donde estén.**

 **Arrivederci!**


	18. Lo que ven

**Trilogia Sediento de ti: La llave de su sangre:**

 **Fandom : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro : Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar : "Reto de Colores"**

 **Random:**

 **Erza**

 **Color 1: Caqui Gris**

 **Color 2: Granate**

 **Summary:**

 **EL mundo que menos esperaba que fuese real lo era…**

 **La alegría, el miedo y la expectativa tomaron por sorpresa a Lucy Heartfilia cuando se encontró con que sus escritos no eran más que el espejo del mundo tras las sombras del suyo, encontrándose en una cruzada de sangre, atracción y decisión…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island** **de** **Fairy Tail.**

 **Continuación de obsesión y la luz de mi sangre...**

 **Tiempo: A.U.(Universo Alterno)**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: en negrita**

 **Correos o teléfonos: Comillas y negritas**

 **Pensamientos: entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos o sueños: comillas y cursivas.**

 **Palabras : 505 aprox.**

 **18**

 **"Lo que ven"**

El color del vino brillando frente a la luz eléctrica de aquel oscuro bar, hicieron que Erza solo sintiera una opresión en su pecho. En su mente pasaron todos los hechos que habían sucedido, los ojos, su cabello azul e incluso el collar habían sido una señal de que era él.

Al principio no quería aceptarlo, después de todo "¿Quién creería que alguien muerto podía regresar?" pensó mientras el líquido granate en su copa giraba entre sus dedos, se los llevo a los labios e inclinándose apoyo su rostro sobre la barra.

Ella fijo sus ojos chocolates en la copa iluminada por las luces, escucho ruido a su lado que ignoro y su sorpresa no fue más hasta el momento en que el objeto de su visión fue tomado, cuando iba a fulminar con su mirada al despreciable ser que aparto su copa de " _Vino_ " no fue solo su sorpresa sino de ver a Gray Fullbuster sentado.

— **Siempre tan melancólica, ¿No?** —le dijo, el _Demon Slayer_ le miro con sus ojos caoba brillando y ambos sabían que la amistad que habían tenido alguna vez no era ya la misma, el poder era palpable entre ambos. El solo tomo asiento a su lado, miro entre sus dedos la copa vacía y sonrío dejando sus dientes expuestos— **Pero, siempre tienes buen gusto con la bebida…Dime, ¿Que sabes de…?**

Le vio callar, sus ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa al mirar tras ella y cuando se volvió para encontrarse con la figura enfundada en una chaqueta negra con una camisa sin mangas que marcaba su cuerpo en una tela sintética de color azul oscuro, con sus ojos fijos en ella.

— **Jellal…** —murmuro ella, se recompuso y recelosa le miro como el indiferente les miraba ambos— **¿Acaso vas a terminar tu trabajo?**

El solo hizo una sonrisa cínica, era como ver a la falsa imagen de _Siegrain_ cuando el aún era humano y miembro del consejo de sangre E.R.A. que manejaba a los habitantes nocturnos de este mundo.

Jellal solo miro a ambos, se volvió dándoles la espalda.

— **Lo que ven, no es lo que parece…** —murmuro el peliazul, le vieron mezclarse entre la gente y luego subir por la zona VIP.

— **¿No estaba muerto?** —dijo Gray apretando los dientes y con su postura en forma de amenaza preparado con cada musculo para atacar, incluso el no dejaba de mantenerla al mirar alrededor— **¿Erza…?**

Ella apretó los dientes, sintió la frustración y la confusión en aquellas palabras que quedaban en el aire. " _Lo que ven, no es lo que parece…_ " esas palabras que la hacían vacilar y que cambiaban la perspectiva de ver que era lo que realmente Natsu había estado planeando desde aquel entonces.

"O, más bien todo aquello fue una pantomima de aquel _Demonio_ solo para… ¿Qué? ¿Cuál era el propósito de aquello?" pensó mientras veía como desaparecía y apretando los puños solo recordó que incluso a pesar de estar muerto, Jellal pertenecía al clan aun con un leve lazo de sangre.

Aún así, ¿Cómo había logrado sobrevivir?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, Dios les guarde y bendiga!**

 **Espero les guste estos adelantos, ya que no poseo un pc para hacerlos ya que estoy en algún lugar sin donde escribir sino el teléfono y allí no me gusta por no poder mirar las debidas correcciones.**

 **En fin, Jellal~sama ha aparecido y en el caso de saber más, les diré que si es verdad Natsu trama algo.**

 **Arrivederci!**


	19. Tan Distinto

**Trilogia Sediento de ti: La llave de su sangre:**

 **Fandom : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro : Cannon Island**

 **Actividad a participar : "Reto de Colores"**

 **Random:**

 **Jellal Fernández:**

 **Color 1: Maguenta**

 **Color 2: Azul**

 **Summary:**

 **EL mundo que menos esperaba que fuese real lo era…**

 **La alegría, el miedo y la expectativa tomaron por sorpresa a Lucy Heartfilia cuando se encontró con que sus escritos no eran más que el espejo del mundo tras las sombras del suyo, encontrándose en una cruzada de sangre, atracción y decisión…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island** **de** **Fairy Tail.**

 **Continuación de obsesión y la luz de mi sangre...**

 **Tiempo: A.U.(Universo Alterno)**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: en negrita**

 **Correos o teléfonos: Comillas y negritas**

 **Pensamientos: entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos o sueños: comillas y cursivas.**

 **Palabras : 1384 aprox.**

 **19**

 **"Tan Distinto"**

Caminaba entre la gente, sentía los ojos de ella en su espalda y sabia que estaban pendiente de todos sus movimientos. Pero, no le importaba realmente ya que solo observaría de cerca a la chica rubia que estaba fuera de lugar allí en una mesa.

Sabia que había muerto, se llevo una mano al cuello donde posaba la cicatriz y el collar que una vez le dijo ser el indicado para ser un digno hijo de Dios. Lo apretó con fuerza, en aquel entonces había caído en una trampa… aquel que se hizo pasar por el sacerdote del cielo, lo había engañado para desactivar la barrera que les protegía de la oscuridad del mundo exterior y los llevó a convertirse en esclavos de estos, lo habían atrapado, atado, torturado, incluso querían que maldijese al todopoderoso.

No lo hizo, aun así le desangraron hasta casi el desfallecimiento y en esa bruma entre la semi-consciencia, escuchó la voz de una mujer algo que le confundió aunque no importaba, pero, algo que lo hacia tratar de volver era el color carmesí del suelo que le recordó que tenia algo pendiente.

"O más bien alguien" pensó, miro solo a los hombres en el umbral y vio el color casi rojo, no era Magenta de la lacrima frente a él. Algo en el pálpito, entonces vio como una forma de una mujer se elevaba de aquel cristal brillando en ese inusual color y extendiendo hacia él una muñeca cortada dejando fluir su sangre…había sido tan estúpido, tan débil que lo hizo y sintió dolor, uno tan grande que le hizo retorcerse aun más en un cansancio.

 **—¡¿Qué esta pasando?!** —había gritado Ultear, el pánico en su voz era palpable la escucho a lo lejos y sintió una mano cálida levantar su rostro, cuando quiso fijarse solo sintió como un líquido cálido pasaba por su garganta y aquellos ojos parecidos al rojo fijos en los suyos.

— **Tu sangre no tiene el poder suficiente** —había dicho el portador de aquella voz, tan cálida y tan reconfortante, que movió su rostro de un lado a otro para darle una sonrisa— **aunque seas fuerte, no podrías haberlo traído de regreso y aunque juegues con el, no podrás con la pureza que hay en su alma…**

Después de la torre del cielo, había hecho tantas cosas entre ellas arrastrar a Erza con él, y cuando había podido llegar al punto de poder redimirse ante todos, perdió todo. Recordó que mientras moría en sus brazos, sintió el dolor de dejarla ir y no supo, sino hasta que sentía la muerte tan cerca, que escucho unos pasos.

— **Es extraño, saber que estas aquí** —cuando levanto sus ojos, se encontró con el rostro de Zeref Dragneel en cuclillas y sintió el pánico, al saber que quien lo había traído había sido su actual enemigo. Después de todo, su sangre clamaba desde sus venas y eso le produjo temor— **, pero, aun mas que has luchado en mi contra.**

Zeref le miro con dolor, algo que le causaba repulsión y escucho otros pasos.

 **— ¿Un humano?** —dijo la otra voz, que pudo reconocer después como Natsu Dragneel el _Dragon Slayer_ que los traicionó y le miraba con sorpresa, el sentía el poder que emanaba el pelirosa — **Zeref, ¿tu…?**

Vio al pelinegro asentir, luego el perfil del pelirosa se tornó serio para que un círculo apareciese rodeándolos a los tres y ver como el poder de ellos era pasado a su sangre, una sensación de ahogo lo lleno luego de un abrumador sentido de vida.

— **Fue fácil traerte de vuelta mientras existiera un lazo de sangre** —le había dicho después cuando estaba en su mansión y se tocó la cicatriz del arma que lo había herido y que por medio de ella, el chico pelirosa le trajo de la muerte, aun a pesar de su negativa por aquella acción — **Pero, tú eras la clave para encontrar la forma de hallar la libertad…un mago celeste.**

Sabia que los pocos magos celestiales que habían quedado, estaban muertos o consumidos en este oscuro mundo y las doce llaves habían desaparecido, el era portador de aquel tipo de elemento, pero, no era un mago de ese tipo.

Natsu Dragneel, era tan distinto de lo que todos creían y aquel día, cuando le vio mirando a la ventana supo que la apariencia fría que mostraba al resto del mundo era una fachada.

Al igual que el supuesto ataque a Erza, la traición al gremio, incluso había perdido parte de si para darles este momento de vivir mas tiempo y al igual que él, había dado su vida por quienes apreciaba.

Era por eso, que Natsu Dragneel buscaba la forma de terminar consigo mismo y en aquel momento cuando volvió de la cena, había algo que había cambiado en el oscuro Etherias.

Y, allí estaba el mirando cual era la causa.

Sentada con una joven rubia con una sonrisa tan cálida como el sol, fijo su mirada en un extraño brillo azul en el bolso de la chica. Jellal tenía el don de ver algunas cosas que otros no, una cadena de color plateado y en ella, estaba el símbolo de Leo el signo de una de las doce llaves.

— **Es…Esto no puede ser…** —murmuro mirando desde la baranda, se tranquilizó y sabiendo que no debía mostrar interés se volvió para ver al visitante detrás suyo, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en el— **Así que te envió a ti tras el _Demon Slayer,_ ¿eh?**

El albino sentado se acomodo los lentes, sus ojos caoba le miraron como siempre que se preguntaba ¿Por qué estaba vivo? Y ni el comprendía a veces, hasta que veía al pelirosa con aquel peso sobre sus hombros.

— **Si, aun debo decir que me desconcierta que incluso Lady Eileen se haya prestado para esto** —dijo, sabia a lo que se refería y mas si era Erza de quién hablaban aunque de por si todo aquello había sido porque Zeref quería a Mavis de vuelta — **Debo entender que su Majestad sabe lo que hace su hermano, si ha decidido dejar que haga esto y tu… eres una de esas piezas incomprensibles que posee su majestad.**

Jellal también llego a pensar eso, pero, a medida que lo entendía sabía que estaba allí por una simple razón: Erza Scarlet o más bien Lady Eileen Belserion.

Ella podría decirse que poseía dos personalidades, una dulce y fuerte mientras la otra cruel y apasionada, una un caballero, la otra una hechicera de alto nivel y todo esto había ocurrido cuando Erza la personalidad mas joven había vencido a la otra, pero, no supo que uniría su cuerpo y alma al de Eileen al momento de terminar su batalla.

Erza era suya, pero, no importaba quien era sino que le pertenecía toda ella sin ver su poder, su fuerza, nada de ello la excluía de que su corazón le perteneciera.

— **Si, aunque el Fairy Heart este escondido…lo encontrará tarde o temprano** —dijo con una sonrisa, hizo una leve inclinación de lado — **¿Sabe que estas aquí?**

Invel le ignoró, luego sintió el poder bullir desde abajo y sonrió al saber que el pelinegro ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

— **Tch, por cierto debo suponer que el "embajador" esta bajo cuidado y más llegando aquí** —el asintió, sabía a lo que se refería y aquel dúo eran cazadores que perseguían al pelirosa donde fuere — **Aun los pocos sobrevivientes lo buscan y ya sabes como son las hadas de ese regimiento ¿No?**

El sonrió, se cruzo de brazos al notar como huía el albino de aquel grupo al que perteneció y dejar solo su usual frío. Se volvió para ver como la chica rubia se iba, aun sabiendo que dejar a su amiga estaba mal y la vio tomar el abrigo, para salir entre el tumulto de gente buscando aire fresco.

Ella miro al cielo, la había seguido oculto en las sombras y pudo ver un cambio en ella tan poco perceptible, pero vio un suave brillo dorado la rodeaba. Jellal abrió los ojos al comprender una cosa, ella estaba usando un don y supo que era diferente.

La vio parpadear, luego ver su confusión y después verla irse a su casa donde sintió el aroma del Etherias.

"Realmente, ¿Qué es lo que no ven de Natsu Dragneel?" pensó.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos, Dios les bendiga aqui regalo de cumpleaños...¿De quien?**

 **Pues mio! aqui os entrego con todo amor capitulos XD**


	20. Lo que no ven

**Trilogía Sediento de ti: La llave de su sangre:**

 **Fandom : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro : Cannon Island **

**Actividad a participar: "Reto de Colores"**

 **Honrando Vacas de Navidad:**

 **Navidad Actividad Especial :**

 **prompt:**

 **31\. Chocolate Caliente de media noche**

 **Random:**

 **Nalu:**

 **Color 1: Granate**

 **Color 2: Avellana**

 **Summary:**

EL mundo que menos esperaba que fuese real lo era…

La alegría, el miedo y la expectativa tomaron por sorpresa a Lucy Heartfilia cuando se encontró con que sus escritos no eran más que el espejo del mundo tras las sombras del suyo, encontrándose en una cruzada de sangre, atracción y decisión…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island de Fairy Tail.

Continuación de obsesión y la luz de mi sangre...

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: en negrita**

 **Correos o teléfonos: Comillas y negritas**

 **Pensamientos: entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos o sueños: comillas y cursivas.**

 **Palabras : 796 aprox.**

 **20**

 **"Lo que no ven"**

Tal vez muchos se preguntaban y querían saber más de su vida, pero, Natsu Dragneel no iba a responder ni a dar explicaciones a nadie a excepción de Jellal o su hermano, pero siempre se reservaba algunas cosas para el.

Ambos entendían la mayoría de sus pensamientos, apretó los labios sabiendo lo que había terminado haciendo con Mad Geer la noche pasada. Tampoco es que no tuviera sentimientos, eso siempre solían resaltarle algunos de sus viejos compañeros del gremio al momento de encontrarse y ser atacado por aquellos a los que llamo "amigos".

Pero, se acercaba la navidad, la época que mas odiaba en todo el año y aunque esa era la epoca en que todo habia terminado, todas las cosas buenas habian quedado en el pasado lleno de sangre y traición.

Elevo los ojos al cielo, sintiendo el frio que odiaba calar su piel y que le extraño realmente poder sentir mas que solo oscuridad, pensaba en aquella rubia con inusual temperamento y aun siendo humana, era divertida, ella era una diversión para estos años en que sentía como todos trataban de matarlo.

Mientras saltaba entre los tejados, la brisa fría de aquellos días que daban comienzo al invierno junto a las luces alegres que daban inicio a la festiva navidad en todo los reinos, el vaho de calor entre sus labios le pareció gracioso sentir aquello deslizarse de si.

Le indicaba que estaba vivo, aunque muchas veces no lo deseara.

Se dejo caer en los callejones cerca de donde vivia la rubia, vio muchos hogares iluminados, llenos de familias y decorados entre el rojo, blanco, verde que pintaba las decoraciones de alrededor.

Entonces, cuando estuvo frente a su casa pudo ver algo inusual y recordó que en todo ese tiempo no había visto a nadie mas con Luce.

Levanto la mirada hasta la ventana que estaba iluminada y un sonido suave salia de aquel lugar, una hermosa voz resonaba de algun aparato moderno, pero alli sabia que Lucy estaba y mirando de un lado a otro, salto hasta la ventana para verla con el cabello suelto danzando alrededor de una pequeña habitacion decorada como si fuese un hogar.

Natsu solo observo como una chica solitaria cantaba al cielo, aun estando sola ella vivia por algo y el deseaba saber como lo hacia. Como si ella hubiera leido su mente, abrio sus ojos marrones que por un instante le parecieron avellanas como si fuese una mezcla entre el dorado y el marron, un inusual efecto de la luz que le hizo paralizar.

Ella le vio fijamente, parpadeo y sus ojos se llenaron de alegría al verle mientras se acercaba hasta la ventana, ella extendió sus manos y abrió de par en par las ventanas dejando entrar el viento frio que venia con él. Una sonrisa se avisto en sus labios que encontró cálida.

Era como si aquello a lo que llamaban sol, iluminara aquella noche fría y sin sentido que venia viviendo hacia mucho tiempo.

— **¡Bienvenido, Natsu!** —dijo ella, por extraño que pareciera aquellas palabras sonaban tan confortantes como cuando estuvo por primera vez con Fairy Tail o con su familia antes de todo esto— **¡Feliz Navidad!**

Tal vez nadie, le conocia eso era verdad. Pero, lo que nadie podia ver de Natsu Dragneel, el lider del clan Tartaros y hermano del emperador de alvarez, era lo que esta rubia de ojos marrones con una sonrisa calida y que escribia historias fascinantes veia; las risas, la alegria, la tranquilidad que sintio entre sus manos con una taza de chocolate caliente junto al sonido de las campanas de la catedral de Kardia que anunciaba la medianoche.

Ella se había vuelto a su habitación y aunque ella no usaba los típicos papa Noel o el árbol de navidad solo las luces junto a una pequeña lampara de siete brazos, era confortante sentir en ese pequeño acto la calidez de un hogar.

cuando regreso traía puesto un vestido color granate hasta las rodillas de manga larga, con cuello blanco y una caja con un lazo del mismo color que traía en ella plasmada solo una tarjeta,

— **¡Feliz Navidad!** —exclamo ella, el sintio por primera vez despues de tantos años la feliicidad. Por ello sonrio, dejo a un lado la taza de chocolate con la imagen de un gato de color azul y se acerco hasta ella tomo la caja la dejo a un lado sobre la mesa y vio su decepcion— **Sino te gustaban los regalos,podias...**

La calló con un abrazo, sabia que estaba sorprendida y la apreto cerca de el para sentir su calidez. Ella apreto sus brazos alrededor y solo en ese instante en aquel silencio sabia lo hermoso que era vivir.

— **Gracias, Luce...** —murmuro, con el sonido de las campanas resonando aquella noche, una navidad que no olvidaria.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola, Dios les bendiga!**

 **Les debia capitulo de esta saga de Trilogía y por fin despues de tanta vagancia, problemas, trabajo, falta de internet, falta de Pc, puedo escribir en esta semana que en Barranquilla celebran Carnaval y bueno aprovechando a publicar todo lo que pueda, por el momento para terminar con el mes de Febrero las publicaciones y pronto verán las de marzo, sino ven que publico los fines de semana, saben que sera un dia del mes y serán varios capítulos XD**


	21. Fairy Tale

**Trilogía Sediento de ti: La llave de su sangre:**

 **Fandom : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro : Cannon Island **

**Actividad a participar: "Reto de Colores"**

 **Honrando Vacas de Navidad:**

 **Navidad Actividad Especial :**

 **prompt:**

 **31\. Chocolate Caliente de media noche**

 **Random:**

 **Nalu:**

 **Color 1: Granate**

 **Color 2: Avellana**

 **Summary:**

EL mundo que menos esperaba que fuese real lo era…

La alegría, el miedo y la expectativa tomaron por sorpresa a Lucy Heartfilia cuando se encontró con que sus escritos no eran más que el espejo del mundo tras las sombras del suyo, encontrándose en una cruzada de sangre, atracción y decisión…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island de Fairy Tail.

Continuación de obsesión y la luz de mi sangre...

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: en negrita**

 **Correos o teléfonos: Comillas y negritas**

 **Pensamientos: entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos o sueños: comillas y cursivas.**

 **Palabras : 2157 aprox.**

 **21**

 **"Fairy Tale"**

 _Unas horas antes..._

No habia dejado de pensar en aquel habitante nocturno de Fiore, que venia a visitarla usualmente mientras trabajaba en la biblioteca y que de por si era irritante, pero aquella noche era navidad. Si estuviera con sus padres, tal vez, solo tal vez celebrarian aquella noche en familia y comerian comidas especiales hechas por su madre.

Pero, no era asi.

Su madre habia muerto cuando ella tenia seis años, habia estado sola viviendo con su padre en una enorme mansion, no podia quejarse pues tenia a la anciana Spetto y a muchos de sus leales amigos, pero, su padre se alejaba de ella en lo que podia estas fechas, solo por el hecho de recordarle dolorosamente a su madre.

Eso en verdad le dolia, pero, deseaba llevarse bien con el y en lo que pudo quiso complacerlo hasta hacia pocos años cuando escapo de aquella fiesta en Crocus, cuando conocio el mundo que se escondia tras la fachada de la alta sociedad: _El mundo de los Vampiros._

Habia buscado ayuda en su amiga Levy, a quien habia conocido por Chat y luego personalmente, habia sido maravilloso verla tal como dictaba su imaginacion. Pero, habia sido duro vivir por si sola y aun aprender a cocinar durante ese tiempo y habia valido la pena para ese momento.

Muchos años atrás, habia llorado en su habitacion en aquella epoca o habia sonreido entre sus leales amigos y sirvientes en la gran mansion. Miro la pequeña muñeca "Michelle" que le habian regalado sus padres y sonrio, ambos habian muerto y en este mundo no habia ningun pariente cercano o lejano, ya no quedaba nadie...

excepto Dios, aunque su padre no fuera devoto, su madre le habia enseñado a tener fe y a no dudar de lo que hacia el creador. Aun en su muerte, su madre le habia hecho prometer jamas abandonar su fe, sin importar la situacion y aun entre lagrimas lo cumpliria.

Lucy miro la sala, el reloj marcaba las 04:30 p.m. Y aunque ese dia habian cerrado temprano no queria estar sola alli, pero no iria a un bar donde muchos pervertidos la estarian mirando.

A un lado de su escritorio, estaba la fotografia familiar donde su padre de traje marron y su madre de un vestido rosa con blanco hasta las rodillas con su cabello suelto sonreian.

Eso le provoco nostalgia, entonces recordo las noches de navidad con sus padre donde la lampara iluminaba la habitacion donde todos sonreian y cantaban, compartian una deliciosa comida hecha por su madre y sus siervos, una danza y finalizaban con una oracion deseando lo mejor para cada uno de los presentes.

Ella sintio escocer las lagrimas, si era realmente doloroso que no estuvieran con ella y aun asi, habia prometido vivir sin vacilar busco entre los pocos enseres que habia traido de la mansion Heartfilia abandonada desde la muerte de su padre.

En las cajas encontro la decoracion que usaban para esa navidad, si iba a comenzar a vivir lo que ellos no vivirian lo haria con todo su esfuerzo y sacando las tiras, las guirnaldas, las luces, junto a todos los objetos decoro su pequeña con el calor de la chimenea alentandola.

Cuando hubo terminado, eran las 05:30 p.m. Aun tenia tiempo para cocinar algo delicioso que recordaria su decision y tomando una de las recetas de su madre, comenzo a sacar tazas, carnes, cuchillos, queso, salsas, y aunque sabia que no seria tan buena cocinera como lo habia sido su amiga Loxar en Oak Town, sabia que podia hacer algo decente que incluso ella habia aprobado: Lasaña de tres capas.

Cuando hubo terminado, eran las 07:30 p.m. Lo que le parecio extraño era que aquel torpe animal nocturno pudiera haber terminado calcinado, eso no le habia causado gracia y suspiro, dejo el delantal a un lado mientras tomaba una olla para cocinar Chocolate Caliente como hacia su madre para aquellas noches.

Eso le hizo sonreir, penso en otra cosa mas y mientras dejaba el agua hirviendo y lanzaba la pastilla de chocolate se volvio rapidamente a la sala, se acerco al reproductor de audio para dejar sonando algunas canciones de violin, una que hizo que el mundo entero llorara al ver el Titanic: Amazing Grace.

El hermoso violin resonaba en su casa, mientras el aroma a chocolate inundaba sus fosas nasales y sonriente cerro los ojos pensando en el vestido granate que utilizaria a medianoche en el color avellana de sus zapatos, se acerco a las luces de la casa y apago los focos blancos para dejar que fuese iluminada por la luz de la Chimenea junto a las luces de navidad alrededor, sintio un cosquilleo en su piel y comenzo a girar con una sonrisa, extendiendo sus labios para cantar un clamor que salia desde el fondo de su alma.

Mientras se movia en ese pequeño e intimo lugar, sintio su cabello rubio libre de sus ataduras al moverse en aquella danza silenciosa donde solo estaba ella y el sonido del violin junto a la alegria que producia recordar por que lo hacia.

Viviria, viviria el maximo de todas las cosas y una de ellas seria ese momento en que no estuvo sola, porque hasta ese instante su fe creceria mas no se rendiria a la voluntad de los demas.

Volvio para apagar el chocolate, cuando volvio a seguir la danza que la cautivaba en una alegria sin igual y en la que sus momentos mas felices regresaban para vivirlos en el presente aun cuando estuviera en su apartamento.

Por extraño que pareciera sintio su corazon aletear al extender su voz en un mundo silencioso que no escucharia su voz, solo la escucharia el cielo que le extendia un hermoso futuro y fue cuando pudo ver una pequeña llama de luz en medio de la oscuridad cuando su rostro giro a la derecha sentia una oscuridad e inclusive una enorme tristeza, lo que hizo a su corazon vacilar de acercarse.

Abrio los ojos para encontrarse con el viento helado y alli en medio como si hiciera parte de aquel frio, estaba Natsu, vestido de negro y con su usual bufanda fija su mirada en ella, se veia tan solitario alli lejos del resto del mundo como sino quisiera que se acercaran para no hacerles daño.

Era una extraña sensacion y sonrio, alli estaba una persona que habia vivido tanto tiempo y estaba sumida en una profunda tristeza. Deseaba confortarle, entendia su sentimiento y camino en direccion hacia la ventana queria acercarse mas, por ello cuando llego al marco de la ventana no queria que el se alejara sino que viera que esta vida era solamente parte de algo mejor.

Ella entendia ahora a su madre, extender esperanza era realmente su mision.

— **¡Bienvenido, Natsu!** —dijo, sentia que necesitaba un lugar al que pertenecer y no era su casa, sino las personas que la componian aunque fuera ella sola no importaba, ofreceria el mismo hogar que sus padres le habian ofrecido a muchas personas y que ella pudo ver los resultados de tal entrega llena de amor— **¡Feliz Navidad!**

Ella extendio su mano hacia adentro, aunque tras el entrara frio sabia que el calor de su pequeño hogar podia llenar muchas cosas y en esas estaba su corazon.

Cerro las ventanas cuando el pelirosa entro, dejo que el violin sonara con una mezcla de Jazz alrededor le dejo en el sofa y le sonrio para dirigirse hasta la cocina, miro el reloj eran las 11:30 p.m., no importaba si habia llegado tarde, suponia que tenia sus deberes.

Pero, aquí le daria todo lo que pudiera y tomo la olla donde habia hecho el Chocolate caliente, sirvio un par de tazas llevandose ambas para cuando volvio a la sala, alli vio a un pelirrosa aturdido pero contento, tan distante del solitario que vio entre el frio viento.

— **Toma, Es Chocolate** —le dijo, tenia que vestirse y por ello dejo su taza, le vio confuso cuando le vio con la camisa blanca y la falda— **Ya regreso, es que tengo algo que hacer en mi habitación...no te vayas, ¿Ok?**

Le miro de soslayo, estaba atento a las decoraciones y vio la alegria en la profundidad oscura de sus ojos, se apresuro para entrar y buscando el vestido granate de cuello blanco y mangas blancas pero, parecidas a un abrigo, sonrio al ver sus zapatillas de tacon bajo de color avellana.

Aparto lo que tenia puesto, para deslizar la calida ropa de invierno, que habia escogido para esa noche y que habria usado para salir con Levy., a la discoteca pero se habia arrepentido de aquello. Tal vez, sus padres no deseaban aquello para ella y nego con la cabeza, aparto las pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos, luego cuando se vio de pie ante el espejo con su cabello suelto rubio junto a sus enormes ojos marrones con todo puesto en su lugar y sonrio.

Miro el regalo sobre la cama, lo tomo en sus brazos y cuando salio aun tenia su mirada fija en la pequeña sala, lo vio volverse, sintio sus mejilas calidas cuando extendio sus brazos con el regalo entre sus manos, mientras el sonido de las campanas daban inicio a un 25 de Diciembre de aquel año por acabarse.

— **¡Feliz Navidad!** —exclamo, dejo la taza a un lado y la sonrisa que tenia le daba un aire infantil, pero masculino y vio como tomaba la caja, la miraba luego la dejaba sobre la mesa.

Habia sido como un golpe o un desprecio de su padre, sintio un vacio y cabizbaja miro al suelo, no queria dejar salir sus lagrimas, mucho menos su tristeza en este momento en que un vampiro mas viejo que ella podria burlarse de lo que seria algo insignificante— **Sino te gustaban los regalos,podias...**

Sorprendida sintio su abrazo, no sabia en que momento el se habia acercado tanto y aun asi sintio las lagrimas escocer con una extraña alegria, porque no se habia dado cuenta que el tambien podia estar tan solo como ella. Por ello, extendio sus brazos para darle el calor de hogar que sus padres le habian extendido gracias a Dios, demostrarle que aunque fuese oscuro este mundo mientras haya vida, habria esperanza.

Vivir no era solo hacer lo que otros hacian, era andar un camino de valientes que nadie mas se atreveria y era el de aprender hacer valiente ante decisiones que a todos les parecerian faciles como era odiar, o ser crueles sino el de otorgar mas que solo palabras sino hechos.

— **Gracias, Luce...** —escucho en un murmullo, sonrio y sus lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas hasta su hombro mientras sentia los latidos suaves de aquel chico pelirosa.

— **No hay de que...Natsu** —murmuro entre una sonrisa y agradecio en una oracion muda al cielo que no se hubiese rendido ante la tristeza, ni tampoco ante el dolor porque podia extender su mano a otros que tambien la necesitaban— **Vamos, ¿Te gusta la Lasaña?**

Escucho una carcajada en su oido, se separaron para verse con una sonrisa y tomar la taza de Chocolate, miro como aquel vampiro abria como un niño el regalo con los ojos llenos de alegria, para ver como se deleitaba con el regalo de ella: Una pequeña bola de cristal con una pequeña cabaña y en ella un hermoso jardin iluminado por el sol de vidrio que reflejaba la luz alrededor.

— **Querias conocer el sol, bueno pues busque algo parecido y...** —con las mejillas calidas desvio la mirada y cuando le volvio a ver, con sus ojos negros llenos de alegria fijos en ella.

—¡ **Gracias, Lucy!** —exclamo el, luego le vio pensativo y cabizbajo.

— **¿Que sucede, Natsu?** —pregunto ella, luego el se volvio y cruzo sus brazos, luego se rasco la cabeza con los hombros caidos.

— **Es que...no traje nada para ti y...** —el sonrojo en sus mejillas y su sentido de la responsabilidad le causaron ternura. Ella sonrio, luego se acerco hasta el y le beso la frente sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas— **¿Lu-Luce...?**

— **No importa, por lo menos se que estas aquí y eso es lo importante** —se volvio para la cocina y se puso el delantal para sacar la Lasaña en el horno, cuando quiso sacarla se encontro con el pelirrosa que con las manos desnudas saco la caliente bandeja— **¡Natsu! ¡Te puedes quemar!**

El solto una carcajada y dejo la bandeja, ella le miro desesperada las manos para no encontrar nada.

— **¿Vez? No me pasa nada, ademas tenia que ayudarte en algo ¿No?** —dijo, ella se sonrojo y le pego con el tenedor, luego sonrio para cuando termino de comer estaba un poco cansada y se acercaron al sillon para ver una pelicula de navidad— **Veamos que hay en la Tv...**

Miro la pelicula del grinch, que Natsu habia encontrado y apoyandose en su hombro calido se quedo dormida, como si hubiera sido un cuento de hadas ese momento tan extraño entre un habitante nocturno de Magnolia y la Bibliotecaria de la ciudad.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Ciao, Buona Sera, Buona Notte, Buon Giorno!**

 **Espero les guste, este es el resultadod e leer tanto Fluff** — _ **Culpa de Sabatsu~sama**_ — **en fin, aquí les dejo el capitulo debido XD pronto mas capitulos**


	22. Nostalgia - Nalu Week 2017

**Trilogía Sediento de ti: La llave de su sangre:**

 **Fandom** **: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Actividad a participar** **: "Reto de Colores"**

 **Honrando Vacas:**

 **Nalu Week 2017**

 **prompt: Angst.**

 **"61. "Shh, c'me here"/"Shh, ven aquí.""**

 **Random:**

 **Nalu:**

 **Color 1: Pasto Verde**

 **Color 2: Rosa**

 **Summary:**

 **EL mundo que menos esperaba que fuese real lo era** **…**

 **La alegría, el miedo y la expectativa tomaron por sorpresa a Lucy Heartfilia cuando se encontró con que sus escritos no eran más que el espejo del mundo tras las sombras del suyo, encontrándose en una cruzada de sangre, atracción y decisión** **…** **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island de Fairy Tail.**

 **Continuación de obsesión y la luz de mi sangre...**

 **Tiempo:** **A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: en negrita**

 **Correos o teléfonos: Comillas y negritas**

 **Pensamientos: entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos o sueños: comillas y cursivas.**

 **Palabras** **:** **1428** **aprox.**

 **22**

 **"Nostalgia"**

 **Lágrimas**

Cuando la pelicula termino, se volvio para mirar que la rubia se encontraba apoyada en su hombro profundamente dormida y tomando el control de la television apago las propagandas.

Recordando gracias al silencio del lugar solo interrumpido por el crepitar de las llamas que miro fijamente y en el que se hundio en un recuerdo que no esperaba rememorar de un tiempo que existio alguna vez, recordando cuando estaba aun en Fairy Tail.

Cuando veia la sonrisa de Lissana y su hermana Mirajane, repartiendo galletitas, mientras los miembros del gremio arreglaban el lugar, Bisca y Alzack con su hija Asuka , decorando el Arbol de navidad, cerca de allí, Macao y su hijo, ayudando con las decoraciones, Erza dando órdenes a todos, mientras en su espalda emergían de un enorme bolso algunos palos de escobas, traperos y mas, dejando brillante el suelo de la catedral de Kardia; el maestro bebiendo con Cana y sonriendo, el y Gray limpiando la campana de la catedral...

Era un tiempo tan confortante, que término en la guerra y con su promesa de sangre a su hermano.

Fairy tail fue por un tiempo su hogar, aun cuando era mitad vampiro y en medio de todos ellos estaba ella, Anna, quien desde que era niño le cuidaba, incluso le habia tejido aquella bufanda con las escamas de Igneel Solo de recordar aquellos momentos, cuando aquellos "amigos" vivian al maximo sus vidas y aun siendo un vampiro e incluso un peligroso engendró de la naturaleza, Anna le había apoyado y había muerto por ello.

Natsu estaba confuso, ese sentimiento de Nostalgia que siempre solia a ahogar en lo profundo de su ser, tan extraño que saliera a flote hacia tanto tiempo que no lo experimentaba y solo se lo recordaba una inusual chica rubia, que dormia sobre su hombro.

La pelicula de aquel monstruo verde, solo le dejo un mal sabor de boca y de por si, tenía hambre esa insaciable sed que había estado carcomiendo su cuerpo, le hizo estremecer.

Miro a Lucy y vio la vena de su cuello palpitar, el suave latido de su corazón llamándolo en un canto seductor que provocó que sus encías dolieran.

Sacudio la cabeza, no podía hacerle daño a Lucy y mucho menos cuando confiaba en el.

« _Pero, solo un poco no hará daño...podrías hacerla dormir y_...» pensó

mientras veía como su respiración se acompasaba con la suya y un mechón de rubio cabello caer a su rostro, deslizo sus dedos tocando las hebras delicadas y rubias para colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

«¡No!» apretó los dientes, suspiro hondo y apartando a la dormida rubia, se levantó para mirar alrededor y vio las decoraciones, eran delicadas e incluso parecían antiguas como si tuviesen poder porque por extraño que parezca, Natsu Dragneel sentía como el poder fluía alrededor entretejiendo una salvaguarda en aquella casa.

Miro las fotografías donde aparecían un hombre y una mujer rubia sonriendo, entre ellos estaba una pequeña niña de ojos enormes con una sonrisa junto a la alegría plasmada en su rostro, tras ellos se veía una luz cálida que tal vez fuera la misma que lo hacia dormir.

Lucy poseía una casa cómoda y pequeña, aun estando sola mantenía el recuerdo vivo de los que amaba. Era una chica fuerte que parecía alumbrar el mundo, aun con su vida o lo que muchos se hubiesen rendido y cuando cualquiera hubiera caído en la auto compasión, ella seguía adelante.

Aun no teniendo un hogar donde regresar, aun sola en este mundo, aun cuando no tuviese un centavo y lo que ganara se fuera en gastos, ella seguía allí de pie como una roca.

« _Un_ _regalo y_ _..._ _¿cual seria perfecto?_ » penso, mirando la pequeña bola de cristal que le habia regalado, al girarla vio reflejarse la luz pequeñita de lo que ella llamaba sol.

Era un pequeño lugar, delicado y detallado que lo hacia pensar en que sería perfecto para ella.

Sabía en el poco tiempo que la conocía que Lucy no estaba interesada en las cosas materiales, mucho menos lujosas y en lo que podía ver era sencilla en lo que le gustaba.

¿Pero que podía darle?

Natsu sabia que las ideas se le agotaban _Al igual que el tiempo_ y por eso se le ocurrió la idea de llamar a su felino amigo, happy, muchas veces tenia buenas ideas y el tenia un poco más de _tacto_ con las chicas.

Suspiro, ya sería en la próxima noche que comenzaría su otro plan.

Pero, Si Lucy se fuera...

Negó con la cabeza, no podía perder mas el tiempo y una cosa le había enseñado todos esos años al pie de la oscuridad y la muerte era la oportunidad de vivir el momento.

Regreso a la sala donde había dejado a la rubia, la miro dormir y como la iluminaba las llamas de la chimenea que comenzaban a apagarse, miro de soslayo que comenzó a temblar.

Se hincó cerca de la pequeña chimenea, extendió su mano hasta las pequeñas brasas sintiendo como el calor parecía ser arrastrado por el frío de la noche y concentrado encendió sus dedos para que las llamas se deslizaran hacia la madera.

A veces deseaba que la noche fuera eterna, que Lucy pudiera estar despierta y tal vez, solo tal vez, que ella no fuera tan frágil y fuese tan fuerte como él.

Cuando vio la luz de las llamas iluminar el lugar, se volvió para verla dormir con una sonrisa se acercó a ella para verle mejor y a su mente vino un lugar en un espacioso terreno en específico, al que había ido muchas veces.

Se acercó hasta ella y la tomó en sus brazos, subió hasta la ventana para abrirla de una patada mientras se elevaba en el cielo con una dormida Lucy que comenzó a moverse, fijo su mirada al cielo.

— **¡Kyaaaaa!** escucho el grito de ella, sus brazos alrededor del cuello ¡ **¿donde estoy?!**

Natsu miro a la chica quien se aferraba con sus latidos desbocados, quien miraba a todos lados mientras su agarre era firme y esta con sus mejillas que se colorearon en un suave rosa, le hicieron gracia.

— **¡Natsu!** —se aferro mas a el, sonrío mientras viajaban en la noche y vio como sus ojos marrones se apretaron— **¡Bajame! ¡Tengo miedo!**

El sintio su angustia, por ello estaba decidido a que confiara en el.

— **Lucy—** dijo firme, ella le miro a los ojos aun con el miedo en las profundidades marrones aún cuando se conocieran poco, sabia que conocía su determinación — **¿Confias en mi?**

Era una pregunta, una que sin darse cuenta tenía importancia mas de la que el pensaba.

Su silencio era algo aterrador y aún así, se las arreglo para mantener sus latidos en calma; era verdad que ambos se conocian hacia poco tiempo aun asi deseaba saber que confiaba tanto en el, como lo hacia con ella.

— **Y-Yo...—** murmuro ella, provocando que el frio alrededor calara en su alma y la vio inclinar su rostro hacia su pecho sin responder— **Aun cuando te conozco de hace poco...confio en ti Natsu**.

Alzo sus ojos marron chocolate fijos en los suyos, en ellos vio el temor pero tambien la decision y vio como una sonrisa se avistaba en sus labios mientras aun con el frio alrededor ella le abrazaba mas.

Sonrio, mientras dejaban atrás los edificios y casas de la ciudad, llegando a un lugar sobre esta donde el cielo se desplegaba en nubes de la tormenta de nieve, ella se sujeto mas cerca de el ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

La envolvio mas cerca mientras pasaban las brumas de frio, su calor los envolvio a ambos mientras pasaban las nubes y dejaban atrás la nieve llegando a lo alto de las montañas, era un lugar donde podia admirar desde alli el unico lugar que fue un hogar antes: Fairy Tail.

Natsu solia ir alli para recordar aquellos dias antes de la guerra, cuando sus amigos y el estaban en alguna mision con una nueva aventura cada dia; pero que ahora incluso Happy se vio arrastrado a vivir lejos de aquellos a los que apreciaba.

Pero, alli mientras ella se desenvolvia de entre sus brazos para admirar el mismo cielo que el amaba cuando podia verlo en aquellos años oscuros y cuando la vio admirar las constelaciones que mucho tiempo habian perdido su brillo para el, alli veia en los ojos de ella una enorme alegria que solo expresaban sus lagrimas con nostalgia.

— **Shh, ven aquí** —murmuro Natsu, mientras la envolvía en sus brazos al ver sus lágrimas y fruncir el ceño — **Queria darte un regalo, no hacerte llorar... Lo siento, Luce. No se que te sucede, pero, si hice algo...**

Ella negó con la cabeza aun inclinada y luego la vio levantar sus ojos que brillaban de alegría.

— **Gracias, Natsu...** —le dijo con una sonrisa, en medio de las lágrimas que le hizo entender una cosa: Las lágrimas no solo eran de tristeza o dolor, sino también de felicidad.

Y aquella rubia era una bipolar incomprensible.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dios les bendiga!**

 **Ciao, Buona Sera, Buona Notte, Buon Giorno!**

 **No me regañen —esquiva tomate —si me he demorado con la Nalu Week—Anzuzu~sama! Perdón!**

 **Pero aquí esta mi aporte a la Nalu Week atrasada pero llega.**


	23. Tarot —Nalu Week 2017

**Trilogía Sediento de ti: La llave de su sangre:**

 **Fandom** **: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Actividad a participar** **: "Reto de Colores"**

 **Honrando Vacas:**

 **Nalu Week 2017**

 **prompt:** **Fluff** **.**

 **"** **101\. "What? No! I wasn't staring… I-I was looking at something behind you!"/ "¿Que? ¡No! No te estaba mirando/mirando fijamente… Y-Yo estaba mirando algo detrás de ti."**

 **Random:**

 **Nalu:**

 **Color 1: Pasto Verde**

 **Color 2: Rosa**

 **Summary:**

 **EL mundo que menos esperaba que fuese real lo era** **…**

 **La alegría, el miedo y la expectativa tomaron por sorpresa a Lucy Heartfilia cuando se encontró con que sus escritos no eran más que el espejo del mundo tras las sombras del suyo, encontrándose en una cruzada de sangre, atracción y decisión** **…** **Este conjunto de drabbles** **Homenaje** **al** **Foro Cannon Island de Fairy Tail.**

 **Continuación de obsesión y la luz de mi sangre...**

 **#fanfickers facebook-mes sin fap.**

 **#Nalu Week 2017**

 **Tiempo:** **A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Diálogos: en negrita**

 **Correos o teléfonos: Comillas y negritas**

 **Pensamientos: entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos o sueños: comillas y cursivas.**

 **Palabras** **:** **480** **aprox.**

 **2** **3**

 **"** **Tarot** **"**

 **Destino**

Lucy miró el cielo extenderse ante ella, como un hermoso océano en el que podía admirar las hermosas y brillantes estrellas, este lugar poco concurrido tan cerca de Magnolia, pero tan íntimo con el cielo.

Como si pudieras extender tus dedos y sentir por un breve instante tocar una estrella.

Era verdad que se había asustado al despertar y encontrarse en los brazos de Natsu, aquel idiota habitante nocturno que cambio su rutina de chica normal en la de una humana con serios problemas de acoso.

Por supuesto que sentir los latidos y el calor protector de su amigo sobrenatural la aturdió un poco, confusa de todo aquello — _Que por si, no había estado tan cerca de un chico_ —pero, el olor a pasto verde y fresco, tan extraño de alguien que emanaba un calor invulnerable al helado frío a su alrededor como una chimenea tan cálida como el verano.

Pero, aquí en la inmesa faz del esplendor del cielo estaban dos almas solitarias que por medio de un libro que se trataba de un mundo desconocido para ella — _y tan familiar para él_ —pero que él destino los había reunido.

Fijándose en Natsu Dragneel, su acosador sobrenatural y extraño, no había notado lo alto que era— _Levy había recalcado otras cosas en particular en un tono sugerente_ —su desordenado cabello un poco largo de inusual color rosa, su rostro bronceado aun para ser un habitante de la noche o tal vez antes de estar allí o fue convertido después...pero con una cicatriz en la cara, que no desmeritaba su inusual atractivo.

Y podía dar testimonio de que bajo esa ropa, tenía un cuerpo digno de un guerrero— _Aun cuando no estaba segura_ —podia decir que no había un gramo de grasa, digno de un playboy.

Además, sus ojos negros tan expresivos aun cuando trataba de ser frío — _Su corazón y determinación eran tan cálidos_ —que pocos podrían ver tales sutilezas y aun cuando fuera una criatura de las leyendas de terror, el no se comportaba como tal.

— **¡Hey Lucy!** —parpadeo un par de veces y vio la confusión en los ojos de él, mientras la abrazaba— **¿Que tanto me miras?**

El calor subió por sus mejillas, ella se separó bruscamente.

— **¿Que? ¡No! No te estaba mirando** — ofuscada desvío la mirada y alzando las manos para distraerlo del tema— **no estaba** **mirando fijamente… Y-Yo estaba mirando algo detrás de ti.**

Natsu se volvió para ver, Lucy tenia que encontrar una excusa y vio la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo, sacudió su cabeza mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

Cuándo pensó en todas las probabilidades, una vino a su cabeza.

"Estaba enamorada de Natsu Dragneel" pensó asustada y se llevó las manos al pecho donde latía su corazón con fuerza al pensar en lo cerca que había estado de su cuerpo "¿Que era lo que iba a hacer?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao minna!**

 **Dios les bendiga a todos y perdonen mi tardanza de mas de 2 meses, pues he estado en recuperación y en el que perdí la movilidad, por ello hasta ahora por la gracia de Dios me estoy moviendo lentamente, pero paso lento y seguro.**

 **Y, bueno aquí les traigo la Nalu Week 2017 aun cuando la serie diga no es canon xD**

 **Trilogía Sediento de ti: La llave de su sangre:**


End file.
